Slytherin sister
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: CONTAINS SPANKING AND ABUSE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CONTAINS ABUSE AND SPANKING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE LOTS OF PLANS FOR NEW CHAPTERS READY IN MY HEAD AND LOTS OF OTHER NEW STORIES I AM HOPING TO PUBLISH VERY SOON SO I HOPE YOU LOVE THEM AND ADD ME OR MY STORIES IF YOU DO!**

I am Selena Malfoy I have long hair like my father and I am Malfoy's twin but I have bright blue eyes

unlike him I am also a little shorter than him and a little skinnier He is a little older and a guy so he's

in charge of me and I tend to get into trouble with him and my family by disappointing them a lot…

My alarm went off. I got up excitedly this is my first day going to Hogwarts. I already know almost

everything about the school from the stories my father and mother tell me. They doesn't seem to care

to much about the place but I'm sure I'll love it. Father has asked our godfather snape to watch us

while we are at school. I ran to the closet and quickly put on my robes before running to the

kitchen and making breakfast. Father came out first. "Good morning Father." I said handing him a

plate of food. "Don't get cocky now I will make you stay here."He warned. "Yes father I'm

sorry." I knew I didn't do anything but it's better if I just agree with him. Draco came downstairs.

"There's my favorite new slytherin." Father said. Draco shrugged "Whatever I'm tired."

Father got up and smacked Draco on his face. "Don't ever talk to me like that!" He warned. Draco

flinched "I'm sorry father." He nodded and walked back offering Draco a seat next to him. I

rushed over quickly handing Draco his plate. I was not going to get in father's way today.

Fast-forward I sat on the train beside Draco looking down. He was talking to his two best friends

Crab and Goyle. They come over to the house a lot. "You better not embarrass me today or you're so

in for it got it?" He asked. I looked up quickly. "Yes Draco." I said before looking down again. He

grabbed me tightly by my arm and wrapped his other free hand firmly around my chin glaring at me.

"Oww please Draco!" I begged unsure of why he was so angry with me at the moment. He tightened

his grip "Selena what have I told you about calling me Draco while we are here?" He asked. "I'm sorry

Malfoy I forgot please forgive me brother!" I whined. He pushed me away roughly. I continued to sit

beside him quietly looking down at the floor. A girl with light brown bushy hair came in. "Has anyone

seen a toad? A boy name Neville lost one." She asked. "The only toad I've seen around here is you."

Malfoy said as crab and goyle burst out with laughter. "Wait!" I called before she left. She stopped and

turned around. "I am Selena Malfoy I am so sorry about my brother's behavior it's a pleasure to meet

you." I said gracefully holding out my hand. She shook it immediately. "I'm Hermione granger." She

said. I felt a hard tight pul on my hair. "Ack!" I moaned loudly. Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy

released me and threw me backwards on the floor drawing out his wand. "No wait please just leave

Hermione."I pleaded. She looked at me pitifully before lowering her wand and leaving. Draco turned

around towards me. "Get over here right now!" He ordered. I stood up brushing myself off before

slowly walking towards him. I worriedly looked down at my feet. Draco slammed me up against the

window. "Oww!" I looked away from him. "P-please don't hurt me malfoy." I begged as my eyes

started tearing up. "Do not ever talk like you are better than me! Never talk to that girl again do you

understand me!" He yelled. I shook my head vigorously. "Yes yes malfoy I swear I won't ever do

either of those things again please!" I whined looking at him. He let go of me and watched me fall to

the floor before going over to sit down. I tried to follow him getting up and taking a step forward.

"No!" He said harshly. I stopped moving. "I don't want you to sit by me right now stay sitting there."

He said. I couldn't believe he was making me sit on the floor he's so mad at me I hope he doesn't tell

snape about this. "Yes brother." I said before sitting down on the floor. Crab and goyle laughed at me.

I resisted making a rude face at them I longed to so badly but decided not to get myself into more

trouble. The rest of the ride was pretty fun for me though. Every time we turned I'd start sliding in

that direction. I laughed to myself each time but they were too busy talking to notice. When we got off

I followed rushing behind Draco. We got to ride in canoes to the castle it was even more beautiful then

I could have ever imagined on my own. The lights shimmered brightly in the darkness. We met a guy

named Hagrid. Draco was making fun of him because he took up a whole canoe. We went up a huge

staircase and were told about the houses which we already knew all about. "So it's true then Harry

potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said smugly. People started whispering among eachother

immediately after. "This is Crab and Goyle and I'm Malfoy Draco Malfoy." He said stepping towards

Harry without bothering to introduce me. A red haired boy laughed. "You think my name's funny do

you? I don't need to ask you yours red hair and a hand me down robe you must be a weasley."He

said. "Malfoy leave him alone." I said. "Shut up." He said quickly glaring at me before turning back to

Harry and continuing. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others potter

you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He said looking at the weasley. "I can help

you there." He held out his hand. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said. I

laughed and quickly covered my mouth. "Do you think that is funny?" Malfoy said. Crab and goyle

grabbed my arms on each side. "No wait malfoy it wasn't funny." I said quickly but it was too late

Malfoy walked swiftly over to me and smacked me in my face. I let out a yelp in pain. "Stop!" Harry

said. Malfoy whirled around. "Go ahead potter keep talking and see how much more trouble you can

get her into." He threatened. Harry looked anxiously at me. "Please don't try to protect me Harry

you'll just make it worse." I said. Draco smiled back at me. "Good girl now you're learning." He said

smartly. I rolled my eyes at him. He raised his hand to hit me again but stopped when he heard

footsteps. Crab and Goyle released me. "I will deal with you later." He whispered turning around

before the lady came back.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner we went to the common room and Snape gave a long speech about rules and other really boring things. I was extremely tired and tried to stay awake but I must have fell

asleep because I felt a cold painful grip on the back of my neck pulling me up off the couch. "Uhh!" I moaned. "Do you think of yourself as being better than your other classmates?" Snape

asked. "No sir I'm sorry I am just really tired." I answered. "Well don't worry my lecture is over now every one besides Draco and Selena go to your now." He said. Every one ran up the

steps quickly as we followed Snape to his office. "Now I want to see you two every night at this time before bed to go over the day. So did anything happen today after you left I should

know about?"I hung my head again as I stood in front of his desk. I saw Draco smile out of the corner of my eye. I waited as Draco told him about 'My horrible friends Hermione Harry and

Ron' that I met today he included everything even that I rolled my eyes at him. "Is all of this true?" Snape asked me coldly. "It's not that it matters whether I say yes or no anyways."

Snape slammed the potion textbook down on his desk causing me to jump. "Answer the question!" He yelled. "It I-I"I stuttered trying to explain. "The only thing I want to here out of you

right now is yes sir or no sir!" He scolded me harshly. "Yes sir." I said as a tear fell down my face. He got up walking towards me. I continued to step back. He put a silence spell on the

room so no one outside could hear us. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked nervously. "You will be spanked." He said. "No please can't you just ground me to the common room or

to your office please?" I begged. "Not this time." He said. I walked backwards until I reached the corner of the room and fell to the floor bawling. "Get up!" He ordered trying to grab me.

"No!" I cried trying to smack his hand away. "That's it I will give you one more chance!" He yelled furiously kicking me then walki ng to the desk and picking up a slim black walking stick

that looked exactly like fathers. I hesitated knowing how badly that would hurt but stayed there sobbing. He walked over and began hitting my back with it. smack smack smack "Ow wait

please I'm sorry I will cooperate!" I whined. He lifted me up by my hair dragging me across the room as I continued to bawl my eyes out. He laid me swiftly over his lap pulling up my skirt

and pulling down my underwear. "P-please no not bare!" I begged. "You don't get to decide now shut up and don't struggle or it will be worse. He pulled a paddle out of the desk and

began smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smacck smack smack smack smack smack smak smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack He stopped and fixed my clothes before standing me up in front of him. "Now you will go to your common room with your brother. He and the

teachers will be watching you for me. So do not think you will get away with anything just because your father isn't here. You will never talk to them again either." He said. I nodded. "Y-

yes s-sir." I stuttered. I followed Draco to the common room as he went on and on gloating about being able to get me into trouble and how I had to listen to him blah blah blah. I wanted

to say whatever leave me alone but I was to scared.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day malfoy kept a very close eye on me. I really hadn't had any intentions of talking to any of them again but after transfiguration class some one grabbed me and pulled me into

a nearby staircase. I was surprised when I turned and it was Harry and Ron. "What happened are you okay?" Harry asked desperately. I nodded looking down. "What's wrong?" He

asked. "I'm just not used to people being so worried about me." I answered still looking down. "Selena! Selena where the hell are you!" Malfoy screamed. "I have to go." I whispered

quickly. "No wait!" Harry said stopping me by putting his arm on the wall. "Please you don't understand." I whispered quickly. "Selena get out here right now let's go if we're late I'm

telling Snape it's your fault." I whimpered. He moved his arm and I rushed by him swiftly. "I'm right here Malfoy sorry." I said dodging Malfoy's hit. "Lets go."He said after handing me all of

his books and Crab and Goyle's. I followed behind him and Crab and Goyle stayed close behind us. I tried using the wingardium leviosa spell and make it seem like I was carrying them but

Malfoy figured it out and knocked the books out of the air before grabbing my wand. "Do that again and you won't get this back." He warned waving the wand in my face. "I'm sorry

Malfoy." I said. He shoved my wand in his pocket and continued walking. Crab and Goyle laughed as they followed him. I began scrambling to pick up the books as they walked around the

corner a few feet away. Harry and Ron tried to help me pick them up when Malfoy came back around the corner. "What the hell do you think you are doing huh?" He said rushing over to

me and grabbing me by my ear. "Ahh" I whined "I'm sorry." "You're not even supposed to be talking to these idiots and now you're getting them to do your work for you?" He asked

grabbing my arm and tightly shaking it. I whimpered. "I wasn't you don't understand!" I cried out. "We helped her on our own leave her alone." Ron said. He tightened his grip on my arm.

"Ahh please just leave please it's my work please." I begged. They dropped the books and glared at Malfoy before heading to potions. He squeezed my arm a little more tightly before

releasing his grip on me and shoving me towards the books. I knelt down to pick them up when the bell rang. Malfoy gave me a creepy smile. I knew I was in trouble. I picked up the

books quickly and practically ran down the hallway with Malfoy following closely behind. I rushed in the door handing everyone their books before taking my seat. "It's Selena's fault we're

late." Malfoy said once I sat down. "I see well in that case I will see you after class Selena." I nodded nervously. "Yes sir." The class flew by quickly. Malfoy stayed to explain to Snape why

we were late. "Well then I'll write you a pass Draco." He said scribbling down a pass. Once Draco left he continued. "As for you Selena," He hissed "You will be writing I will not mingle with

idiots five hundred times." I nodded this would be the easiest punishment I ever had. "Here you don't need ink with this." He said handing me a shiny black quil I thought it was a little

wierd but started anyways. The words cut into my skin in rows over and over going all the way up my arms and down my legs. It stung and I sobbed as I wrote. (If you didn't get this it's

the quils that write with blood but I changed it so this one doesn't just cut one of your hands) The cuts felt deeper and deeper and stang so bad. By the time I was done I felt extremely

dizzy and could barely see the parchment. "It's from the amount of blood loss," Snape explained. "Drink this and you won't be dizzy but the cuts will still be there and burn pretty bad." I

nodded gulping down the odd potion. "Thank you I'm so sorry." I said to him. "This will be another punishment I will use on you if you do not learn to do as I say."He warned. I nodded.

"Yes sir."

So there's another punishment but I have to go so I had to cut this short hope you guys enjoyed write more later byees!


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang and I walked to the next class and tried to avoid harry and ron as much as I could. My hopes failed when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled to the gryffindoor's common

room without warning. "Guys if some one sees me I'm dead please why can't you just accept the fact that they are going to hurt me you're just making it worse!" I whined. "We're just

trying to help we wanted to know what they did to you this time plus no one will see you here everyone's in class." Ron said urgently. I sighed and pulled one of my sleeves up to my

elbow carefully and whincing. They gasped when they saw the cuts and the words scribbled all the way up my arm. "It's not just your arm is it?" Harry asked. I shook my head with new

tear welling up in my eyes. "Why do you let them do this to you?" Ron asked. "I can't do anything about it no one can." I muttered looking down. The bell rang. "Oh no!" I started crying

harder. "I can't do this!" I sobbed falling to the floor. "I thought this place would be different I thought I'd be free of getting hurt but I'm not." I sobbed. They looked at me pitifully. They

helped me up and walked me to class silently. "You should go in first we'll go in in a couple minutes so they don't know you were with us." Harry said. I nodded and waited for them to

hide around the corner before walking in. I sat in my seat avoiding everyone else's looks. "I was talking to Professor Snape." I lied. I was with him earlier but I left when the bell rang so I

would have been here on time if... Harry and Ron ran in. "Sorry...lost...track...of...time." Harry said pretending to be out of breath. I smiled which Malfoy apparently saw. "You were with

them weren't you?" He whispered harshly grabbing my wrist tightly under the table. I clasped my other hand to my mouth to keep me from crying out in pain from the new cuts. Tears ran

down my face immediately. Malfoy examined my arm and smiled. "You deserved this. Snape is really going to get you this time when he finds out you disobeyed him after this." He said

shaking my arm. I gasped into my hand. "I...don't...know...what...you're...talking...abouttttt." My voice broke on the t when he clutched my arm tighter then before. I quickly laid my head

down in my free arm gently trying not to think about the pain. "Please stop." I whispered beggingly. He let go of my arm shoving it away roughly. I gasped but picked my head up trying to

pay attention to the class after that. Fastforward...Meeting at night...Snape gave me an evil gare when I walked in and Draco smiled triumphantly. "Your teacher said you were late to the

class after let you go would you like to explain to me why. "I'm sorry I jut walked slowly that's all it was an accident it won't happen again." I said. "Fine then on to other business. "Wait

sir!" Draco called. "She lied and told the teacher she was talking to you she showed up like halfway through the class and what's even more suspicious is Ron and Harry showed up a

couple minutes later and she smiled when they came in." He explained. I glared at him. "What happened?" Snape asked looking at me again. "Nothing he's lying." I said quickly still

looking at Draco. "You little bit.." "Draco Malfoy!" Snape interrupted him. Draco whirled around to face snape. "That's it your father can decide how to deal with you!" Snape said shoving

Draco into the fireplace and handing him flu powder. Before doing the same to me. I shot through the fireplace quickly getting up and brushing myself off. "You are ruining my carpet!"

Mother yelled at me. "I'm sorry." I said flinching away from her. She used a spell to clean up the mess and me. Father was waiting for us. "Come here." He motioned to us with his walking

stick. I shook at the sight of it and walked slowly towards him standing behind Draco. He pushed Draco aside grabbing me by the top of my robes and pulling me forward. "Uhh!" I

moaned. He let go of me so I was standing beside Draco now. "Do not think you can hide behind your brother stand right there and don't move if I want to hit you I will." He ordered. "Yes

sir." "Sorry sir!" I added quickly. Snape arrived in the fireplace and walked towards us. He explained everything that had just happened. Father already knew about the other times I had

gotten in trouble since Snape kept him updated as soon as I was punished. "I'll deal with Draco first his insolence will be easier to deal with." Father said. I shook again. Draco looked

down. "I'm sorry father please." He begged. "I didn't even finish saying it." Father suddenly backhanded draco in the face without any warning. Draco yelped and almost fell on the floor.

"Now for you." Father said turning to me. I started crying. "Please go easy on me sir please." I begged. "That depends on whether the story of you walking slowly is true." He said. Snape

gave me a truth potion which I drank unwillingly and told them everything that happened. Father backhanded me and I fell on the floor sobbing. I flinched and used my arm to shield my

face. He walked towards me drawing out his wand. My eyes widened. "No please!" "Cruciato!" He screamed. I writhed around on the floor panting and crying in excruciating pain it hurt

so bad. He stopped about a minute later but to me it felt like hours. I gasped and collapsed completely out of strength. I heard faintly my father yeling at me to get up but everything went

black.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up a few minutes later. When I opened my eyes my father stood there rubbing his forehead. "My own daughter couldn't even last one minute under the cruciatus curse. You'll learn

to get used to it since you'll be being punished that way quite often. Now get up." He ordered. I stood up quickly not wanting to anger him further."Now what do you think do you deserve

another round?" He asked looking at me. "No sir please spare me I'm exhausted please." I begged. "I guess you've been punished enough but for now on every punishment you get

willbe finished with that spell so if I were you I'd learn how to please your family." He warned. "I will sir I promise." I muttered looking down. I have to find a way. "Both of you get back

to your school and don't forget I can still see you at night."He warned. "Yes sir." We answered. We walked slowly to the fireplace avoiding him as much as we could. I went first. I waited

by the fireplace for them. Malfoy came next we waited a couple minutes. "He used the cruciatus on you." Malfoy laughed. I turned to face him. "So you got backhanded what's your point.

Oh I know why don't I go tell your asshole friends how tough you are around our bastard of a father." I said. Malfoy's mouth dropped but then he started laughing. I felt a hard grip on my

shoulder. "We're going back I would take care of ou myself but I'm pretty sure your dad would want to deal with this especially." Snape said. "No wait please I didn't know you were there

please." I begged. "So this is just how you talk all the time about your father." He said. "no sir it was just this once please." I begged. He shoved me into the fireplace. I reluctantly took

the flu powder. When I got back I started bawling when I saw my father turn around and look at me. I didn't know what to do I was so scared. I ran behind the counter and sat there

crying my eyes out. I listened as Snape repeated what I said. "Selena Mallfoy front and center now!" I cried as I waked towards him and stood there. He shoved me to the ground and

started hitting me with the walking stick. I yepe kicking and squirming as much as I could but he had his foot on my robes and kept me there. "This is how you talk about your family!" He

screamed hitting me furiously. "Ow no sir please stop!" I yelled blocking my head with my arms. He kept going for about ten minutes before grabbing me by the back of my neck. and

pointing his wand at me. "Cruciato!" He said. I fell into his arms limp. I felt him drop me onto the ground. I moaned loudly and laid there whimpering. We left for the second time. "Malfoy

go to your dorm Selena you're staying here." He said. "Please...you're...not...going...to...hurt...me...again...are...you?" I whispered. "No Selena but you're sleeping here on the couch it's

friday night so I think you'd heal better here Malfoy will bring all your books and work here tomorrow."He explained. I nodded "Thank you." "You're helping her?" Malfoy asked shocked.

"Your father wanted to punish her not kill her." Snape said coldly. He laid me on the couch and covered me with a blanket and I fell right asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and sat up dizzily and moaned waiting for my eyes to focus. I looked around the room my books were stacked up waiting for me. I sighed and walked over to them. I turned

around when I heard the door open. It was Draco. "Bet you're never going to talk about our family like that again huh?" He asked. "Back off Draco." I muttered opening up my first book.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked angrily. "I said back off!" I yelled drawing out my wand as he came near me. It shook in my hand as I trembled. He looked extremely angry right

now. "Professor!" I screamed. I knew I would still get into trouble but I was too scared to care. "Damn it the spell is still on the room!" I said angrily. I ran towards the door but tripped

over one of the desks. I tried shielding myself with my arms. "Please Draco I'm sorry!" I yelled frantically. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to the couch throwing me down and

stealing my wand. "Draco...what are you doing...give me back my wand." I said trying to stay calm and holding out my hand. Something hit it hard. "Ow!" I yelped throwing my arm back

and staring at it rubbing it quicky. It hit my shoulder next and I fell onto the couch. I looked up draco was holding his belt in his hand. My eyes widened. He continued hitting me with it

over and over. I yelped and screamed begging for him to stop. "Please Draco!" I yelled. He stopped about ten minutes later I laid there sobbing and whimpering. "Never ever talk to me

like that I'm sick of you talking to me that way I've been letting it slide but I won't anymore understand?" I continued to sob into the couch. He grabbed my hair again. "Ahh! Yes I

understand." I said through my sobs. He threw me back down. "I'm leaving have fun studying." He said. "Wait dra- Malfoy, sorry so sorry, I need my wand back."I said turning to look

at him."It's on the table." He said as he walked out. I am so sore. I knew draco would punish me soon because I kept pushing him but I didn't know how or when. I wish I didn't

push him that far.

Sorry it's so short guys but hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

(kaykay guys want lots of comments on this so mail me or review wondering if you like it this way. It's not going to change a lot but a little bit will be different. So hope you like.)

"Selena!" I heard Draco call. Oh now okay what does he know about... I ran quickly down the steps of the Slytherin common room and stood in front of him. "Yes Malfoy?" I asked

nervously. "What are you doing upstairs?" He asked suspiciously. "Nothing Malfoy." I answered. He came closer to me. I stiffened but remained standing where I was. He looked

down at me. I looked up our lips almost touched. "Are you sure?" He purred. I tried to regain my control over my voice. "Y-yes." I answered standing on the tips of my toes now.

"Good." He said. I whimpered quietly. I followed him over to the couch and sat down on the floor beside him as he stretched out gracefully. "Oh Dr-Malfoy we have to go to snape's

office! We are sooooo late!" I yelled getting up quickly He followed me and we ran to the dungeons as fast as we could. Just as we were coming around the corner we ran into

him. We both fell back. We looked at each other, both of us looking terrified before looking up at him. "In my office now." He said in a surprisingly calm tone. I was hoping that

meant he wasn't angry. Snape followed us in and muttered the soundproof speel flicking his wand. We flinched back. "Sit." He ordered. We quickly obeyed sitting in the two seats

in front of his desk. He looked at each of us furiously. "Well?" He asked in an angry tone. We both jumped. "We can explain." We said in unison. Malfoy looked at me. "Shut up."

He said before continuing. "We're just a little late it's not a big deal." Malfoy said smugly. I looked at him pleadingly. I was positive that even though snape hadn't punished malfoy

yet he would if he got on his nerves enough. "NOT A BIG DEAL!" Snape shouted. He took a breath before continuing."That's funny draco because your father sure thought of it

as a big deal!" "Oh no." I muttered. "Sir we just lost track of time we're very sorry!" I said anxiously. "Speak for yourself." Draco muttered. That is the big difference between

Draco and I. He goes looking for trouble but most of the time isnt punished. Trouble comes looking for me and yet I get punished all the time. Snape grabbed Malfoy by the

back of his robes and pulled me by my arm to one of the many portkeys in the room. This one was a candle above the fireplace. We spun and fell hitting green carpet hard.

I moaned. I laid on the floor for a couple minutes while Snape was talking to Lucius. "Selena get the hell over here!" Draco called. I got up carefully and ran to his side. "You

mean Draco was the one giving the attitude?" Father asked sounding surprised. "Yes I dont think Selena should be punished this time." Snape said. "Thank you so much!" I

said stepping closer to them now. "Selena you will still be punished because you were late." Father said coldly. I sund down onto my knees and nodded as they continued talking.

I felt a hard yank on the back of my robes. "What the hell do you think your doing! I was fucking nice enough not to blame this whole late thing on you and now you were

going to let me take all the punishment!" Malfoy asked angrily. "I'm sorry Draco." I said leaning in towards him. "I didn't mean too." I whined. He threw me away from him. I

really didnt want him to be angry with me. "Selena over here now!" I heard father scream. I ran over quickly. He stuck out his hand making me flinch back and yelp. "Selena!"

He said warningly. I looked up and slowly grabbed the parchment and quill out of his hand whimpering. "Go start writing I want you to write I will never be late again." "Yes sir."

I said surprised that he was going this easy on me. I started writing and whimpered as the painful cuts tore through me. I wondered how long I'd have to do this though and

shuddered. I sat at the counter in the kitchen watching as I wrote to try to keep my mind off of the searing pain. (To be continued gtg sorry will hopefully continue tonight in ch.8 so

enjoy!)


	8. Chapter 8

I looked up just in time to see our father pulling Draco towards him. Draco whimpered slightly. "I think it's time again that you get a lesson from the Cruciatus." Lucius snapped. "No

Please Father don't..." Malfoy whispered. Knowing there was no hope involved even if he begged he braced himself for what he knew was about to happen. Lucius shoved his scared

son back away from him. Malfoy closed his eyes tightly. Swiftly Lucius drew out his wand and "Crucio!" He yelled. Malfoy resisted for half a second before falling slowly to his knees

and then writhing in pain on the floor. He gasped for air and rolled around in pain. "Crucia." Lucius said a minute later relieving his son. Malfoy held the floor tightly and sobbed. "Now

I have important buisness to attend to and I will not be here this week." He paused looking at his son and then up at me. I looked away quickly continuing faster then before grimacing

as the fresh blood wrote out onto the parchment. "So...As I was saying. I trust you will be able to handle them yourself while I'm gone as you've done many times before." Lucius said.

Snape nodded. "Malfoy you can get up now." Lucius said disappointedly at hs son who still lied on the floor. Malfoy slowly stood up. "Very good now get back to class." He warned.

"Yes sir." We answered before Malfoy and I used the portkey to transport back. "Ack!" Malfoy moaned as he hit the floor. I got up brushing myself off and quickly running over to him.

"let me help you."I tried. "No! I don't need your bloody help!" He yelled. "Please... it's okay." I said brushing his hair out of his face. He nodded and I wrapped his arm around my shoulder

supporting him as we walked slowly to the common room. I laid him on the couch gently. "Accio blanket!" I said and with a wave of my wand the nearest blanket came soaring into

my grasp. I laid it over him and knelt down on my knees in front of him. "I'm so sorry Draco." I whispered as fresh hot tears fell down my cold pale face. Draco reached his hand

towards me wiping away a couple tears. "Selena I was wrong to make you want to take the blame it was mainly my fault. Besides you and I have had far worse punishments before...

I'm just saying I'm the one who should be sorry." He said sighing and looking at me. I stared into his eyes for a long moment. Not knowing what to say I half smiled. "Just don't tell

any one I said that or I swear to gosh I-" He threatened. "I know...I won't." I said. "Just get some rest." He nodded. I waited until I was sure he was asleep before tip toeing out of

the common room. I was supposed to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I crept down the hallways until I got to the entrance of the gryffindoor common room and waited. We were going

to see Hagrid. We had so much fun talking to Hagrid. He talks a lot about magical animals ans creatures. He loves them so much as do I. On the way back I wasn't nearly as Lucky.

We crept throught the halls with the lumos charm until we heard footsteps. "nox!" We whispered quietly just as another wand came into view. "Professor Snape!" I shrieked.

"Indeed." He answered pulling me by the top of my arm towards him. "So you are out of bed after hours and now I find you wandering the halls with gryffindoors." He fumed.

"Sir I-" Smack! He backhanded me hard across my face. "Shut up... As for you three you are lucky you are not in my house I'd make sure you'd sleep well after this...On your stomachs

of course." Snape grinned evilly looking at me again. "I want you in my office sitting in the chair waiting for me! If you are not exactly where I said by the time I get back from

escorting your friends to Professor Mcgonagall you will regret it. Do you understand me?" Snape asked harshly. I nodded. Smack! He backhanded me. I gasped. "Ow! What was

that for?" I asked sheepishly. "Answer me out loud!" He yelled. "Y-yes Professor sir!" I stuttered. He let go of me and gave me a hard swat as I walked by. I whimpered but continued

to walk. "Lumos!" I said heading towards his office. I walked in slowly and went up to the desk and sat down. A couple minutes later I saw something shining on the desk. He was

gone for this long surely I'll here him coming anyways. I thought as I approached the shining object letting curiosity take over. It glowed beautifully. I guessed it was some kind of

magic orb but what? I shakily picked it up and held it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard a dark voice behind me answer. "Professor Snape!" I jumped and watched as

it fell to the floor and shattered. He glared at me furiously now walking towards me. I backed up carefully stepping around the pieces. "Sir please!" I begged. He didn't answer

he continued to glare and caught up to me when I reached the wall grabbing a tight hold on my hair. "Ack!" I moaned. "What did I tell you to do?" He asked dangerously.

"Sit...in...that...chair..." I shakily pointed trying to hold in the new tears. "So you deliberately diobeyed me breakng one of my prized possessions! Did I tell you to touch ANYTHING!"

He yelled. "No sir! I'm sorry!" I whined. "You're not even close." He growled. "You will be serving detenton for the next month with your other classmates in here. And I don't want to

see you at any meal accept dinner for the next month also." "Yes sir I swear please!" I begged. "Don't think just cause I'm not your daddy I'm letting you off easy. Accio cane!" He

said. The cane soared into his hand with a loud swishing noise. He pulled off my robes then undid the button to my skirt pulling it off. "Sir pease!" I begged. "Over the desk now!"

He ordered. I whimpered but immediately obeyed. He then pulled my pantiesslowly down past my knees. I cried out of embarassment and fear just waitiing for the first blow to hit.

swat! swat! swat! I cried out with each growing more and more terrified as the pace and intenstiy grew. The old git got to fifty before actually stopping. I cried and was still tense

wondering if and when the next hit would land. "Get to your room now! I don't want to see you until morning and if I even hear one little word pr even a whimper out of you all

day tomorrow you'll regret it." He warned harshly pulling my panties and skirt up. I nodded pulling on my robes and cried until I got to the dormitory. I went upstairs quickly and passed

out as soon as I reached my bed. On my of course like Professor Snape said.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up worryingly. I knew I couldn't go to breakfast, or lunch for that matter but I wasn't concerned about eating. I was way more concerned about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I

still barely know them but apparently we are... friends? But what does that mean? What length will they go to when they see I'm not there. I sat in the room wondering. Oh well might

as well get some of my homework done. I had a huge paper due to Snape and I was not skipping out on it. I quickly scribbled down an essay on Felix Felicis. I know I wont get a very

good grade but as long as it's done I shouldn't get into that much trouble. By the time I was done breakfast was over so I scrambled to get my books and run out of the room and to

my class. Malfoy didn't say anything and just glared when I rushed in so I guess he already knew what happened last night. The bell rang just as I sat down. Phew I made it! I let

my head fall down on the books exhausted. We were working on a potion today in groups. I was in a group with Draco, Crab, and Goyle of course. Right beside us was Harry, Ron,

Hermione, and Neville. Hermione looked over her cauldron a bunch of times at me. I tried to ignore her but eventually smiled letting it fall quickly so I wouldn't get caught. I saw her

scribble something down on a piece of paper and fold it up. I walked around the cauldron and stoof with my back facing her. Then I opened my hand behind my back. SHe placed it

in my hand quickly and I shoved it in my robes smiling to myself when I didn't get caught. "What are you smiling about?" Draco asked suspiciously. "Oh, um nothing." I answered. He

eyed me critically. "So um The potion?" I asked. "Yeah right." I helped malfoy make it considering his friends were to stupid. After that snape collected our essays. I waited till the bell

rang and pushed one of my books off the table. "Selena let's go!" Malfoy called. "I'll catch up in a minute!" He left after taking a quick glance around the room to make sure no one

else was there for me to talk to. I quickly unfolded the note. 'What happened why weren't you at breakfast? we were all worried. Please find a chance to talk to us soon if you can. If

not I'm not to sure if Ron and harry will give you a choice lol.' I quickly scribbled a response. 'Sorry but Idk if that's possible. The breakfast thing is part of my punishment from last night

I won't be at lunch either for a month and got detention and other stuff you already know and I don't really wanna talk bout lol so please don't worry I'm fine.' I folded it up quickly

as draco came into the room again. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. "Nothing." I said jamming it in my pocket before turning around. "Sorry." I grabbed my books and

walked past him to the next class. We have to sit beside each other in the class because of our last names. "You are acting really suspicious what are you up to now?" He whispered

harshly. "Nothing I swear." I whispered. He looked at me. "I am your twin I can tell when you're lying." I was quiet. "Look at me and tell me you're not lying." He ordered. I turned

my head to look at him. "I promise you I am not lying." I said looking directly into his eyes. "Fine." He answered. I looked away blushing. I feel really guilty even though I'm not

technically lying. I am not up to anything. But Ron and Harry... I pushed the thought out of my mind quickly. When the bell rang I was able to slide the note across the room to Harry

without any one noticing. He picked it up quickly and read it as I walked out. I saw Hermione walking away from my desk towards hers. She looked at me meaningfully when I sat down.

I looked around but didn't find anything until I dropped my quill. Under my desk There was a piece of parchment taped. I looked at Hermione and she nodded. I waited a minute and

then peeled it off as silently as I could. It had a list of instructions on it. First ask to go to the loo. Then walk down the corridoor towards the loo and past the corner. I looked at

hermione and she nodded once again. I raised my hand. After I made it to the corner I heard footsteps and quickly darted the other way. "Wait!" Ron whispered frantically. I turned

around quickly stopping. "I thought you were in the class how did you? You're going to get detent-" I started. "I'm not worried about that right now please just listen." He said. "I

just don't- I can't understand? Why do you three care about me so much? None of the slytherins do..." I said. "Well Duh!" He said. I looked down. "Sorry." He said. "It's just

Hermione worries about every one and Harry has been through some tough times as well." He said. "I understand I think." I said. "So besides the punishments on the notes did you

get into any more trouble?" He asked. "No just that and..." I trailed off. "It's okay I understand my dad has punished my brothers and I like that before." I nodded. "Hurry back to class

before any one gets suspicious but keep us updated. "I'll try." I answered before running back to the class.


	10. Chapter 10

The next week was really tough for me. I was bored out of my mind like always. I was also really hungry though. I'm used to not eating a lot that's probably why I'm even skinnier

then Draco but after a while it gets almost unbearable. I was an idiot though and decided not to eat dinner last night. The only meal I'm allowed on my punishment. I amnever going to

be that stupid again. It was saturday (before lunch too) so we had free time. I walked down the stairs holding my stomach. I tried to keep my arms at my side as I walked across the

dorm room to malfoy. He was sitting on one of the black couches with Crab and Goyle on either side of him. "Where have you been?" He asked angrily. "Sorry I was just really tired I

fell asleep upstairs." I explained. "Whatever." He said turning back to Crab and Goyle. I stood in front of him still now fidgeting with my hands and looking down. "Umm... Malfoy?" I

asked hesitantly. "What?" He asked. "Umm... I was just wondering if-" "No." He cut me off. "But I didn't even ask yet." I muttered. He went back to talking with them. I sat on the

couch sharing a cushion with him. I laughed to myself at how Crab and Goyle each took up their own cushion. Maybe I should try again. "Draco please..." That got his attention but not

in a good way. He whirled around quickly. "What did you just say?" He asked. "I'm sorry Malfoy it was an accident but please listen to me please." I said. "Fine if it'll get you to stop

annoying me. What do you want?" He asked. "I was just wondering if you could maybe... stick something in your pocket for me at lunch." I finished quietly. "It depends." He smiled

smugly. "On what please I didn't have dinner last night remember I havn't ate anything at all for two days now!" I whined. "Well who's fault is that?" I stayed quiet. "Did I not tell you

to eat over and over and did you not ignore me the whole time?" He asked. I could tell he was getting angry with me so I had to be careful about what to say. "Yes you did Malfoy and

I'm really sorry I should have listened to you. You were totally right please forgive me." I said. "Fine but that whole suck up thing you just said was not what it depends on." He said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked desperately. "You must win this bet by not talking back to anyone once all morning until lunch." He paused. "That's so easy." I said. "But-" He

continued. Shit should have known there was more than that! "You will have to do anything and everything we tell you to do also." He finished. "But that's just like every day." I said.

"Yes but this time will be harder." He replied. "And if I lose?" I asked. He smiled. "If you lose than you will get spanked by me." He said. I sighed. "Do you agree?" He asked. "Yes I agree."

I answered. "Good now my little twin go... get Hali and tell her to come here." He said. "Okay." I walked over to Hali one of there friends who was etremely snobby and rude to me.

"Malfoy wants you." I told her. "Then get out of my way bitch." She said pushing me aside. Ohh this was going to be a looonnnngggg morning. Maybe I can just stay here. "Selenaaa

get overrrr here nowwww." Malfoy called trying to hold in a laughing fit. "I'm comingg dearest brotherrr of miinnee." I called back sarcastically. Yeah this wasn't going to end well for me.

I walked over and took my seat again right beside Malfoy. He reached out and lifted my chin to face him. "You'll be nice to our friend won't you?" He asked. "Yes." I answered. "Good."

He replied. "She knows of our little game too." Malfoy said. Shit! "Kay-kays" my voice broke at the end. "Go bring all of my books downstairs." She said. "Accio Hali's books." I said

flicking my wand. "I said bring them down I could have done that!" She said harshly. I cringed. "Sorry!" I said quickly. "Give that to me now!" Malfoy ordered. "Yes Malfoy." I

answered quickly handing him my wand. I normally would have fought with him but now I was more worried about getting my ass whipped then food. "Now walk upstairs with all of

them and bring them back down." She said. "Yes Hali." Iwalked all the way up and back down the books were so heavy. I tried not to fall. I walked over to where she was and she

tripped me causing the books to fly everywhere. "That's it!" I yelled. I threw the last book down hard. "I can't take this for four more hours you are the biggest fucking bitch I have

ever met in my whole life so go to hell and die for all I care!" I yelled. I smiled afterwards that felt really good. Now every one in the dorm room was looking at me with their mouths

hung open and wide eyes. "Selena." Malfoy growled making me cringe again. "You will leave and go wait outside the door for me." He said. "I don't feel like it." I said crossing my arms.

"Actually I feel like doing this." I picked up her butterbeer and malfoys and walked to where she was sitting with her mouth still hung open. I slowly poured the cold sticky liquid all

over her drenching her. Malfoy got up running towards me I threw the glasses down quickly and ran down the hall. Shit! Shit! Shit! Wow I've beent hinking shit a lot today! I continued

to run. He caught up with me grabbing me tightly and threw me over his shoulder. Damn! Why do I have to be so fucking small! He carried me towards an old abandoned room. He

drug me in. I struggled and screamed. "Let go of me! She deserved what she got! She's a nasty git!" I yelled. He dropped me roughly onto the floor before locking the door and putting

a silencing spell on it. "Selena you lost the bet and even if it wasn't a bet you would have been in so much trouble for that and you know it! I'm not sure whether I should tell Snape

about this too. You'll be lucky if I don't and even if I don't who knows what she'll do!" He yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't think about that." I said quietly. He looked at me and sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

He walked towards me grabbing my arm. I yelped as he pulled me roughly over to a desk and sat down. "Drop your skirt." He ordered. I decided to give up while I was ahead. "Yes sir."

I said lowering my skirt and stepping out of it. He didn't waste any time grabbing a hold of my waste and pulling me over his lap. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack I tried to lay as still as possible. He paused. He opened a drawer in the desk. "Perfect." He whispered. I looked back to see him holding a thick wooden ruler in

his hand. "Malfoy Please- Ow!" I cried out when the first smack landed. I fell limp again biting my lip. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack I couldn't take the sting any longer. "Oww! Brother please I'm sorry!" I cried. smack smack smack smack smack smack "Why are you in

this position selena?" He asked. "Ow! Because I ow! lost the bet!" I finished quickly. "I'm afraid you will have to be a bit more specific." He said. I whimpered. smack! "Ow! Ow! Okay I

lost because I was extremely rude to Hali! But she started it and it so wasnt a fair be-" smack smack smack smack "Owww okay! I accepted the bet and lost and I disobeyed you

when you told me to wait outside. I was extremely rude and made a scene in front of most of the slytherin house. I am so sorry." I cried. "Good I am almost done." smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "Now put your skirt back on and lets go." He said lifting me up. I pulled my skirt up whincing. "Stop

crying you should be thanking me for going so easy on you." He said. "Thank you brother." I whispered. He nodded and started walking out. I followed him all the way to the potions

room. "Wh-what are we doing here?" I asked. "You know fully well what we are doing. He probably already heard of what happened it's best if you tell him so he doesnt get any

angrier with you." He said. I looked down. "I can not go with you it will look better if you go alone." Malfoy said. "Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and knocked on the door before

walking away down the hall. The door opened and I saw snape sitting at his desk lowering his wand. "Selena what a surprise come in." He said. I walked in and carefully sat in the chair.

I think he noticed how delicately I did so but I didn't care about that right now. "What do you need I have much work to be done Selena?" He asked. "Sorry sir for interrupting you. I... got

into some trouble though and I knew... well hoped... you'd be lest angry if I told you myself." I said. "What is it this time?" He asked. By his tone I could tell her already knew. "Well I... I

made a bet with draco and I lost. The bet was that I wouldn't talk back to them and do whatever they said you know like all the time but this time it would be harder. So anyways

Hali was being extremely rude to me and I got mad and cussed her out and poured butter beers on her and defied Draco by not waiting for him in the hall and it caused a huge scene

in the common room." I finished and sighed looking down and waiting for the explosion. unexpectedly it didn't come. "Sir?" I asked looking up at him. "I am glad you told me the truth

and all of it because I did hear about this already and I am very disappointed in you young lady..." I cringed. "But also very proud of you for having the courage to come clean." He

finished. I smiled but quickly hid it. "Thank you sir. And I am very sorry." "I know you are. You will write an apology letter to Hali and you will serve detention with me for a month after

you come back from break which you will spend cleaning cauldrons and practicing your potions studies." "Yes sir." I answered relieved. "The only reason I let you off with out being

spanked by me is because I am aware malfoy already took care of that for me." He said. I blushed. "Thank you sir." "Are you excited for the holidays?" He asked. "Yes very much sir. I

miss our mansion and the peacocks and house elves." I said. "I will be over for Christmas dinner like every year. I am very excited to taste your mums cooking again." He said. "Me

too very much." I said. "Well what are you waiting for I'm sure you have some studying to do get going." He ordered. I jumped up quickly. "yes sir of course right away."


	12. Chapter 12

I was so excited to go on vacation starting tomorrow. Even though I love Hogwarts I miss being home. Like I was gonna study! FF Next day... "Get up." I heard. I opened my eyes.

Ugh! it was Hali why'd she have to be in my room. "Come on you're going to be late. Malfoy will Kill you if you are." I looked at the clock. "Shit!" I yelled. I struggled to get out from

under the cover and fell to the floor scrambling to my feet quickly. "I'm telling Malfoy you cussed again." She said smugly. "Good then I can call you a bitch since I'm already gonna get it."

I said pulling my black boot on over my pajamas. I pulled my hair into a messy bun. "You wanna say that to my face?" She asked. "Sorry don't have time maybe when I come back."

"What ever. I'm going to go find your brother wouldn't want to miss my chance to get your ass in more trouble." She said. Actually that worked for me because he'd know I was on

my way but whatever. "Kay have fun." I said sarcastically waving. She left and I quickly grabbed my winter cloak throwing it on and ran out of the slytherin common room and outside

to the train. I was able to find the room they were in. Draco pulled me inside roughly throwing me down on the bench. "Uhh!" "What was that for?" I asked then looked around. "Oh

got it." I said spotting Hali. I looked down. "Just shut up." He said ssitting beside me. "Yes sir." I answered. I saw Hali smirk. "Well I'm going to go sit with my friends see you people."

She said leaving. "Selena really?" He asked. I looked up. "Sorry sir." "You look horrible father's going to be furious." I sighed. I was quiet the rest of the way there and they went on

and on about what they were getting for christmas. When we got to the station I followed Draco out sluggishly watching my feet. "No problems with the ride home I presume?"

Lucius asked. I crept out from behind Draco. "Selena Malfoy!" He yelled. "Y-yes sir?" I asked shakily. "What is wrong with you? Your mother and I buy you nice clothes and things and

you repay us by coming out of a train at a public platform looking like some homeless muggle?" He shouted. "I'm sorry father I was late I didn't mean to-" "You were late?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I answered. "Would you like to explain why to me?" He asked. "I just overslept is all I'm sorry." "Let's go." He said sternly. "Yes sir." Both of us answered. My twin may act like

a self-centered jerk in school but he would never be stupid enough to act like he does in school in front of our father. We followed him back to the house. I watched as the gates

swung open by themselves and I could see one of father's majestic white peacocks. I was so tempted to just run after it but didn't want to upset him any further. "Selena I want you

to go get dressed properly. Your mother would lose her mind if she saw you looking like that now go." He ordered. "Yes father." I answered. "Draco there is also an outfit waiting for

you in your room as well. There is going to be a very important meeting held at our house tonight and I want you two to look the part a long with your mother and I." "Yes father."

Draco answered. I waited for the doors to open and ran up the steps to our room. Our room was the size of one of our classrooms. It held to large black canopy beds engulfed in

green silky sheets. to the opposite side of each were two walk in closets. The floor had green carpet like the rest of the house and the walls were a beautiful silver which made our

whole room pop. I loved it so much. I always felt like a princess when I sat in our room. Malfoy came in. I jumped on the bed laughing. "Hey!" Some one yelled making me jump off

the bed. "I just made that Selena!" It was Finny. Great the rudest house elve we have and I'm already making him mad. "Shut up Finny." Malfoy said. Finny glared at him then back at

me. "I will tell your father of this insane behaviour of yours!" He yelled. "I'm sorry it was an accident Finny please. I'll remake it all by myself I swear." "hmph." He said disappearing.

"Great good-going Sel. Today's really not your day huh?" Malfoy asked. "Your not mad at me?" I asked walking towards him. "No I forgive you for now. Especially considering the fact

we havn't even been home for an hour and you're already in trouble. I cringed. "Thanks." I walked back to my bed looking at the dress. "It's beautful." I said. "What?" He came over

to see. "Nice." He walked over to his bed. "Another green suit how many do I need?" He asked. "Ya same here with the dresses but I don't mind I love getting dressed up It'll be a

change from the school robes we've been wearing all year." I walked into my closet and shut the door sliding the dress on. It was a dark green silk that slid perfectly over my body.

Then I put the black tights on underneath. I looked over it in the mirror then walked out to see Malfoy already dressed. "Can you help me with this?" I asked. He took the black

ribbon from me tieing it around my waist into a bow in the back. "Thanks." I turned around. "Here." I said tieing his tie for him. When I was done I paused and leaned in towards him.

I was surprised when he actually wrapped his arms around me. A tear rolled down my face. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah sorry." I said pulling away and wiping my eyes. "I just

really needed that. Everything's been so-" "I know. But if you tell my friends about that you're dead." I smiled. "I won't." "Promise?" He asked. "Twin swear." I said. "Twin swear."

He repeated. We used to say that all the time when we were smaller. I walked back over to the bed. "At least you don't have to wear these." I said holding up the black heels.

He smiled as he put a pair of shiny black dress shoes on. Finny popped up again making me jump. "Your father wants you downstairs when you are done." He said. "So did you tell him?"

I asked. "Yes I did. I don't lie unlike you. I see the bed wasn't remade." He snapped and disappeared before I could say anything and when I turned around the bed was made. "Ugh!

If all he has to do is snap his fingers? Why does he make such a big fuss over it!" I said walking out and starting down the steps as Draco followed laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

I froze when we got to the bottom of the steps. "Come on Selena." Draco encouraged me. I nodded and followed behind walked into the living room where mother and father were talking. "You wanted to see us father?" Draco asked. "Do not interrupt me when I am talking Draco. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He snapped. "Sorry father."

"It's okay. Our guests will be arriving in about an hour and I expect you two to be on your best behavior." He said his eyes stopping on me. I looked down at my shoes. "Selena get over here." He said. I quickly obeyed. "Yes father?" "What is this nonsense I hear about you disturbing the house elves while they are working?" He asked. "But I-" I tried.

"Selena I really do not have time for your childish behavior right now. It will not continue is that clear?" He asked. "Crystal… sir." I said looking down. "Good. Let your mother fix your hair." He said. "Yes sir." I walked over to her. "Is this how you dress at school?" She asked taking my hair out of the bun. "No ma'am not usually I was in a hurry today." I told her.

"Oh yes your father told me all about your behavior lately. Being late, dressing horribly, are you trying to disgrace our family's name?" She asked. "No ma'am I would never." "Well it seems that way to us." She said. I sighed. "There." She said. Father looked over. "Beautiful. Now you two have an hour I suggest you stay out of trouble for that amount of time."

"Yes sir." We answered. I knew exactly where I was going. I ran outside as fast as I could. This wasn't really fast since I was wearing heels. I could see the beautiful peacocks everywhere. I followed one about a mile away until we got to our huge pond. How I missed this so much. I longed to jump into the dark sparkling water.

That wasn't going to happen any time soon though. Maybe tomorrow, I doubt it since it's winter. The pond could be frozen over by then. I sighed wondering what time it was. I was sure I had plenty of time left so I sat up against a large tree. If I closed my eyes for just a second it wouldn't hurt… My eyes popped open when I felt cold wet drops falling on my arm.

"Shit I fell asleep! The guests! I only had an hour! I am so dead!" I got up running back as fast as I could. The rain picked up and it started to thunder. I was about halfway back to the house when I tripped and slid in a huge mud puddle. I got up and looked down. My hair, my dress, everything was covered. Why me? I kept running I couldn't stop now.

Maybe I could sneak upstairs without anyone noticing. I got to the door and took a deep breath as it opened. I walked in slowly. "Selena is that you?" My father called. "Yes sir."I answered. "Well come on. You've been keeping our guests waiting." He said. "Umm… I should just go upstairs… I think." I called back. "Selena get in here now." He ordered. "Yes sir."

I walked in slowly. Draco and my mother gasped. "I can explain-" I began. "I am so sorry gentlemen. I will be back shortly with my daughter and I assure you we will continue this as it should have been." He said. I flinched. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs and into his study. He quickly put a silencing spell on the room. "Sir please!"

I cried when he was done. "Selena what the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled. "I'm sorry it was an accident honest please let me explain." I begged. "Hurry up because I still have to deal with you and I do not want our guests to wait any longer than they already have due to your foolishness." He said. "I fell asleep down by the pond and when I woke up I tried to hurry back but it was raining and I tripped." I said quickly.

"That may have all been accidental but whose fault is that Selena?" He asked. "Mine sir." I whispered. "Speak up." He snapped. "Mine sir." I said again. "Your what?" He asked.

"It was my fault I am so sorry." I said. "You will be." He said. I shuddered. He took his wand out of his pocket. "No please not the cruciatus!" I begged. "Shut up." He said. I closed my eyes tightly. Tears began streaming down my face uncontrollably. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes. All the mud was gone. "You have to teach me that." I said. "I definitely will." He told me.

He then grabbed me by my arm taking me over to the chair behind his desk. "Sir please." Lucius POV: "Selena shut up. The sooner we get this over with the better. At least then I know I won't have to deal with your attitude for the rest of the vacation." I said. She looked at me fearfully. I opened my desk drawer and grabbed my leather strap. Her eyes widened.

"Sir no please." She said struggling. I pulled her over my lap effortlessly and raised the strap high into the air. Smack! She jumped and continued to cry.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack She was crying loudly now. "You" smack "will not" smack smack "embarrass me and your mother and brother" smack smack smack smack smack smack "Like that ever again." Smack smack smack "You will go down there and act like a Malfoy understand?" smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "Ow! Yes sir." She cried. "Good." Smack.

I laid the strap back in the drawer and let her up. I waited for her to stop crying. "Come on let's go they have waited long enough." I said. "Yes sir." She whispered.

Selena's POV: I waited for him to take the silencing spell off and followed. I took my place beside Draco. My father cleared his throat. "Oh." I stood up. "I am very sorry for keeping you all waiting. It will not happen again." I said before sitting back down.

I looked down. I felt like every one was staring at me. I tried to ignore them. They continued with the meeting and I zoned out. I tried to pay attention to these meetings but I couldn't this time. I was sure Draco would fill me in later.


	14. Chapter 14

I covered my mouth as I yawned. When was this going to end? "Excuse me gentlemen one minute please. Selena." Lucius said. "Yes father?" I asked. "Are you paying attention at all?" He asked.

"Of course sir." I lied. "Then what was the last thing we said?" He asked. "You asked if I was paying attention." I said. "Before that Selena!" He snapped. I jumped.

"Sorry Um you said excuse me and then called me." I answered. "Selena did you hear any thing before that?" He growled. I looked down. "No. Sorry father."

"You will be when they leave. Now pay attention." He ordered. "Yes father." I sighed and he continued. I looked at Malfoy.

"Selena you have to pay attention or he's going to get really angry." Malfoy whispered. "I know I just-" "Selena go upstairs now!" My father yelled. "But you don't understand!" I whined.

He glared at me. I stood up and turned around. "Wait sir it was my fault I started talking to her." Malfoy explained. My eyes went wide and I turned back around to look at my father.

"Draco if you do not pay attention you will be joining her then." He warned. "But it's not fair that she's going to get punished." He said. "She was going to any way but now you can join her." He said.

"But sir!" He yelled back. "Draco you are disrupting my meeting now get the hell upstairs and take your sister with you." He said. "Fine good luck with the stupid fucking meeting."

He scowled walking past me. My mouth dropped open and so did our fathers. Did he really just say that to him, of all people? I wasn't sticking around to find out.

I ran up the steps after Draco who was stomping loudly into our room. He slammed the door as hard as he could. I jumped back. I waited a second breathing in deeply before walking in.

Malfoy was laying on his bed staring blankly at the wall. I sat down on my bed. I was too afraid to say any thing. The silence felt so awkward though.

We laid on our separate beds for the next couple hours. I must have fell asleep again... smack! "Ow!" I whined jumping up. Lucius looked furious. I thought he'd have time to calm down!

Malfoy was looking at him fearfully. He drug me over to Draco's bed and pushed me down beside him. "Malfoy I will not tolerate this behavior from you. You will not disgrace our name.

Your sister already does it enough." He said glaring down at me. "Whatever." Malfoy answered not bothering to even sit up. This set him off. He drew his wand from his pocket quickly

Malfoy sat up and started whimpering. "Please d-dont." He whined. With out warning he turned his wand on me. I shut my eyes tightly, and tried to mentally prepare myself. "Crucio!"

I was able to control myself for about a second before I fell off the bed. I writhed on the floor in pain. He stopped after a minute. He grabbed Draco off the bed landing five sharp smacks to his backside.

Draco yelped in pain. "You keep up this attitude, and decide to act like her then you will be treated like her." He said pointing to me. "I do not, and will not ever, disgrace our name father. I am not like her." Draco glared at me.

I saw Lucius smile slightly then hide it. "I do not even have to stress the importance of those meeting with you two, I have told you before. Both of you to bed now!" He ordered, slamming the door as he left.

I scrambled to my feet slowly and drug myself over to my bed. 'Hopefully tomorrow will be better.' I thought as I fell asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to someone, or maybe I should say something, whispering and shaking me frantically. I yelped and jumped back hitting my head on the wall. "Ow!" I said rubbing my now throbbing head.

"Shh!" Dolby whispered. "Oh my gosh Dolby!" I whispered happily jumping up off my bed to hug him. Dolby's eyes filled with tears, I missed you Dolby… too much."

"I missed you too Selly." He answered, I smiled at the casual use of my nick name, I hated hearing him say 'Miss Malfoy'. I glanced up realizing Draco must have not been in the room.

We were all alone, just how I hoped. "I have so much to tell you! Hogwarts is amazing! And…" I quickly lowered my tone just in case someone was eavesdropping.

"Harry Potter, he's just as nice as everyone says, Draco and him hate each other though so I can't really be his friend, but he's really nice, wait a second… where is every one aren't you afraid you'll get caught?" I asked.

"I'd be more worried about yourself; your father is very displeased with you." "When is he not?" I asked. He sighed, "Just try not to cause to much trouble, I hate seeing you upset." He said.

I smiled "Dolby I'm so glad you serve us, the Malfoys I mean, If I had another Finny around here-" "Oh I came here to warn you! Finny is trying to get you in trouble after the bed incident yesterday, so just don't do anything that he can use against y-" Before he could finish the sentence I heard someone coming up the steps, not taking any chances Dolby disappeared.

I stood up quickly brushing myself off. My father walked in, "What are you doing up here?" He asked looking around. "Oh I just got up sir, I was going to come down in a minu-" "Really because Finny told me you were distracting Dolby from his work."

"I- um- well he just came to wake me up so I didn't sleep in too late that's all sir." I answered. He looked at me skeptically, "Fine, your godfather will be coming soon for lunch so I suggest you tidy up and be downstairs when he arrives."

I stifled a groan. "Yes father."

He turned around and left, I let out a sigh of relief before getting ready. I put on an emerald green dress which matched my eyes perfectly and slipped on a pair of black flats.

I really didn't feel like wearing heels again. After a quick brushing of my hair and a glance n the mirror I hurried down the steps. Luckily for me my godfather was being ushered in by Dolby a minute later.

I smiled to myself 'just on time' "Hello Selena." Severus greeted. "Hello Profe- I mean, sir." I answered. We walked into the dining room and I took my seat beside Draco.

"How nice to see you Severus it's been ages." My mother greeted. "You too Cissy." He answered. "So I want to know all about my little darlings, how have they been doing in school?" She asked.

I blushed and was glad to see I wasn't the only one, my twin was being put through the same torture as me.

"Draco has been doing real well adapting to all of his classes, his grade in some could be a little better but I can't complain with his behavior being so well," His face darkened, "On occasion he's been in trouble but he is almost always on time for class, if he ever does get into trouble it's normally from that mouth of his." Draco glared but managed to keep his mouth shut.

Snape's gaze drifted from my twin to me. I barely stopped myself from whispering 'shit.'

"Your 'darling' daughter on the other hand, She has a quite a few lates on her reports, and has frequently gotten into trouble, but she is doing remarkably well when it comes to grades, she just can't seem to stay out of trouble."

My mothers' disappointed eyes fell on me and I looked away quickly, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" My father asked. "I'm sorry." I said looking down at my lap.

"Well I think I've made my decision." He announced in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked up wondering what he was talking about but no one else seemed surprised when the next words left his lips.

"You will not be going back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." He said. "But father that's the best wizarding school there is!" I said quickly.

"I know that but I meant you won't be going to school." "What do you mean? You can't be serious! I'm a Malfoy! Of course I have to go to school!" I quickly defended.

"Oh so now you're a proud Malfoy huh? Your mother and I are perfectly capable of homeschooling you and maybe if you behave we can try Hogwarts again next year." He said.

"No sir please I'm so sorry, I promise I'll behave and I'll go to all my classes and I will be a Malfoy, I won't disgrace us again I swear!" I begged.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If, " The relief that washed over me at that one little two-letter word was breath-taking. "you promise that you will behave, keep up your grades, and go to all of your classes you can go back, but only if you act like a Malfoy." He said.

I thought about asking 'you mean all snobby and sucking up to higher people?' but quickly decided that would not be in my best interest.

"That means No talking to any other house, Especially Gryffindoors, understand?" He asked. "Yes sir." I answered quickly, I'd worry about that later, right now I had to convince him I was a 'Malfoy' in more than just the name.

"Fine then you are on probation, you will get a warning and then be punished once a month if you get into trouble, but any more than that and you will not only be punished but you will be brought straight home understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I answered. "Selena you will not get a second chance." He said. "Yes sir I understand." I answered. "Good." I sighed and sunk into my chair ignoring everything around me the rest of the night, all I could think about was Hogwarts.

"How would I get through getting in trouble only once a month? How could I prove I meant what I said? I never got a chance to tell Harry and his friends, what could I do about that? I had so many thoughts running through my head that I didn't even realize I went upstairs or fell asleep, until I woke up the next morning.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up early the next day, Draco was asleep so I crept out of the room slowly. I decided to go for a walk and think about what to do about everything.

By the time I got to the lake and the tree I had decided to just go with it one step at a time and deal with whatever happens when it happens; I would try my best to own up to my name.

I had an eerie feeling that I was being followed but decided that was ridiculous since everyone was sleeping.

I sighed as I saw the pond, it was frozen, just as I had suspected, I wouldn't be able to swim this time… maybe when I came back. I lightly stepped onto it shuffling my feet across the ice.

Before I knew it I was standing in the middle of the lake. I began daydreaming again about school and the events to come until I heard Draco scream.

"Selena!" He yelled.

I spun around quickly losing my balance and plunging into the freezing water beneath me. I felt the water burning my skin as I sank farther and farther towards the bottom, I was to shocked to move all I could do was stare at the hole above me growing smaller and smaller until it eventually faded into darkness.

'It's too late' I told myself, 'this is the end' I couldn't see anything around me, my eyes shifted frantically but my body wouldn't move, I could hear Draco's muffled screams coming closer, he must be by the lake now.

'You have to let yourself go' I heard. 'Just forget, forget and give in, it's easier that way' But I couldn't I heard Draco's frantic calls again and this time realized they were right beside me, but how?

With all the effort I had left I forced my eyes open, and immediately started choking. I rolled over in the grass as water was pouring out of my mouth and nose.

I didn't understand exactly what was happening but every part of my body felt like it was lit on fire. When I could finally breathe again I started sobbing.

Draco wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Sel! Are you okay?" He asked. "N-no i-it hurts!" I cried. I felt my body being lifted up. Draco was cradling me in his arms and moving as fast as he could back to the house.

I buried my head in his chest as he did crying as hard as I could. "Shh Selly please it's alright you're okay." He tried comforting me.

His words became muffled again as I faded back into the darkness. When I woke up I was in my father's arms, I looked around and was just realizing what was happening. 'Shit.'

I didn't know whether I wanted to tell him I was awake or not. I wore another pair of green silky pajamas and my mothers' robe. It wrapped around my body snugly. The warmth was overwhelming I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to 'wake up.'

I looked up and my fathers' eyes shone back at me. I couldn't tell how he felt; they were filled with too many emotions at once; anger, worry, happiness for a second when he saw my eyes open.

He shifted me in his arms so I was propped up against his chest.

"Father?" I asked after a moment of silence. "Shut up, just shut up." He said hugging me tightly.

A wave of guilt washed over me, I made him worry, and Draco, and my mother wherever she was. But I couldn't help smiling they did care about me, I should have known that, but they weren't the type to express their love often.

I hugged him back. Draco came over to us and sat beside us on my bad.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Sorry! What the hell is wrong with you? You worried us sick! Were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked. I winced. "Language Draco." Was all our father said.

"No I was just… I didn't mean to fall in that was an accident, you scared me and I lost my balance and fell."

"I got this Draco," Father said before Draco could speak, "You were scared because you knew you shouldn't have been out there, do you know how close you came to dying?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said. "I won't do it again I swear." I said starting to cry again.

He just held me closer. "I know… it's alright. Draco go tell your mother Selena is fine." He said. "Yes father." Draco said.

When he stepped out of the room father spoke again. "If you ever scare me like that I will kill you myself." He said in his usual dark tone which sent a shiver through my body.

"Y-yes sir." I answered.


	17. Chapter 17

My father told me I was grounded and had to stay in my bed for the rest of the break which was only a couple days, I wanted desperately to get to see the peacocks again but I didn't want to test him.

Instead I stayed in my bed as I was told, 'Luckily' my godfather was the best potions master in the world so I didn't get sick afterwards, but now he knew too, he was also very disappointed to say the least.

That potion was horrible it tasted like mud and looked like it too. I thought maybe he was just trying to get me back for worrying them but knew that wasn't the case, and even if it was it wasn't like I had a choice.

Luckily I only had to take it once. I sat in bed bored for the last couple days. Draco shook me awake gently, "Get your trunk lets go." I nodded and got up changing quickly into my uniform since I didn't feel like changing again later.

It felt weird going back, but I was grateful that I could. We were leaving early that way we would be there by breakfast. I sang our song while I finished packing and getting ready,

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Draco started laughing at me. "What?" I asked. "You are so weird." He said. "I know… but it seemed fitting." I said smiling. He shook his head, "come on let's go."

"Kaykays." I nodded following him out the door. Draco started humming when we got to the common room."Thanks a lot!" He said. I smiled, "Don't mention it brother."

"Pureblood." I said as the painting swung open. "Okay hurry up and get situated breakfast is in twenty minutes and we're supposed to meet up with Snape before then.

I nodded and ran to my room. Hali was there. 'ugh!' I was hoping she'd be on her way to breakfast. I quickly got my books out setting them on my table and headed down the steps after brushing my hair one more time.

I looked around admiring the green, it has always been my favorite color. Some people hated the dungeon feeling to the Slytherin's room, especially outsiders, but I thought it made it look ancient and beautiful.

Draco came down a minute later and we started walking to breakfast. We came up the stairs from the dungeon and ran right into some Gryffindors.

"Watch where you're going you filthy gits!" Draco spat. I almost apologized but held it in. When I got up I realized who they were. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were standing face to face with us.

Draco looked at me and I immediately knew what he was telling me. 'I had to prove now that I was a Malfoy once and for all.' "Yeah it's bad enough we even have to be in the same school with you mudbloods!" I said.

My eyes were filled with apologies but I wouldn't speak them. "What did you just say?" Ron asked.

"You heard me, what did all the filth from your house seep into your ears Weasley?" I asked. I was surprised when Ron smacked me hard across my face.

I drew out my wand in less than a second and pointed it at him. Without hesitation so did everyone else. "How dare you touch me you filthy mudblood!" I yelled.

That got every one's attention and they were over by us in a second. Of course, the first teacher to get to us just had to be Professor Snape. "You five my office now!" He snapped.

He turned around quickly, "Wands." Hermione and I quickly gave ours up followed by Harry and Malfoy.

"Now Weasley!" He reluctantly placed it in Snape's outstretched hand. We followed silently to his office. "Explain now." He told me. "I- I called him a mudblood and he hit me, then I drew out my wand and everyone else did.

"Is this true?" He asked. "Yes sir." They answered. "You do realize you already have a month's detention right?" He asked me. Damn I forgot about that! "Yes sir." I answered.

"Weasley you will have a week's detention, the rest of you have detention today, now take your wands and get out of my office." "That's not fair she gets less detention than me?" Ron asked.

"As I already said she has a month, and she will be getting a private punishment with me in a minute Mr. Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for your ignorance." He said.

Draco smiled and the three of them left. "Sir you weren't serious about that were you?" I asked. "Am I ever not serious Selena?" He asked.

"But sir I was just trying to be a Malfoy! Just like father said!" I explained. "Selena you have a lot of work to do before you'll live up to your name." He said.

Feeling guilty I stopped arguing. "Yes sir." I answered. "I'll deal with you after detention; I don't have time right now." He said. "Yes sir." I answered.

Draco and I started walking down the dungeon hallway. "I can't believe you got me detention!" He yelled. "I'm sorry…" "You always are you never do anything right!" He said.

"I am so sick of your damn mood swings!" I yelled. "One second you're my awesome brother who cares and worries about me and the next second your Draco Malfoy an inconsiderate jerk!" I yelled turning away from the dining hall.

"At least I know how to be a Malfoy." He said. I stopped abruptly turning around. "You take that back!" I yelled. "Selena you are really asking for it." He warned.

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled. He grabbed a hold of my arm tugging me towards him. My eyes widened but I threw myself into his hold sobbing against his chest. "I'm so s-sorry." I cried.

He paused a second. "W-why can't I do anything r-right?" I cried. He let go of my arm and hugged me tightly.

"Sel I'm sorry too I didn't mean it, I was really proud of you when you told off the Gryffindors like that." I stopped crying and looked up with tears still in my eyes "Really?" I asked.

"Yes I would be proud to call you my sister in front of any one." He said. "I love you so much." I said. He cupped my hands in his face.

"Me too." He said wiping the tears away from my face. "Come on let's go to breakfast." He said. I nodded. "This doesn't change anything between us understand?" He asked.

"Yes brother." I answered. "If you ever mouth off to me like that again you'll regret it." I tried to keep my voice from shaking but was unsuccessful. "Y-yes sir." I answered.


	18. Chapter 18

I refrained from looking at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. "Aw shit Draco! I forgot my homework in the common room; Snape is going to be pissed if he gets another bad report!" I said. He smacked my thigh hard under the table, making me whimper. "Watch your mouth." "Sorry."

"Well I think I can trust you to go get it, just meet me at class, if you're late I'll explain why to Snape later." He said. "Thank you." I said grabbing my stuff and walking out.

The Gryffindors shot nasty glares at me, I could hear them whispering. "She's one of them." A random guy said. "But I thought she was the nice one?" a girl asked. "Key word 'was' Oh well it gets to every Slytherin eventually." I sighed and kept walking. Making a scene would provoke Snape even more.

I ran quickly down the hallways and grabbed my homework before walking back. I glanced quickly at Malfoy's pocket watch, I forgot I had that until now; I had plenty of time so I slowed down.

Just as I was rounding a corner near my class I heard my name. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I let curiosity get the best of me and waited, Malfoy would explain why I was late to Snape without knowing the full truth.

"Ronald you don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione lectured, "She wasn't doing it because she wanted too; they made her say that." "That's funny because her eyes looked pretty damn serious to me; or was that the tender lovingness inside? She's a filthy git like the rest of them." Ron said sarcastically.

"Maybe her eyes were serious after you hit her, what the hell is wrong with you? How would Mrs. Weasley feel about you hitting a girl? But of course she was supposed to know that she shouldn't be serious after just being hit, she should be happy." She chastised returning the sarcasm. "Ron Hermione's right, she definitely didn't mean it, at first anyways." "Who cares? The point is she's a Slytherin; Gryffindors do not get along with those slimy snakes, which will never change."

I didn't know whether I wanted to hug Harry and Hermione, cry, or punch Ron in his face. I looked around and went with the hug theory, I at least had to say goodbye. Luckily there was no one around. "Hey! Over here." I waved them away from the door. They stared at me shocked and walked over.

Ron glared but followed them. I hugged Harry tightly. "I'm so sorry." I said holding on to him. "I didn't want too, I had too, I'm sorry, I wish things were different, if you guys were Slytherin-"

"Oh cut the act, what did your brother put you up to this too? You can come out now Malfoy!"

"Ron-!" It was too late. Draco came out of the class and saw me. If I was old, I would have had a heart attack at that moment. I froze and realized I was still latched on to Harry. I jumped back. Malfoy stormed off, not bothering to go to the class.

"I have to go, I shouldn't, Ron's right, we can't be friends anymore." I said sadly. I ran off after Draco. "Wait!" I called when I got closer. "You don't understand!" "I understand perfectly." He said angrily.

I followed him the rest of the way to the common room. I didn't understand why he didn't go straight to Snape. "Draco let me explain!" I whined. "There's nothing to explain!" He yelled spinning around. Looking at him now I knew why. He wasn't focused on me getting in trouble. The tears coming to his eyes told me that I'd really hurt him.

I felt guiltier then ever as tears came to my eyes too. I had finally crossed the line I swore I'd never cross. I had done it, my twin stood before me hurt. I knew that I hurt him more than he ever hurt me. At that moment he would have taken ten curses if he could to make sure that never happened.

He collapsed on the couch burying his face in it. I walked over and knelt down beside him. "Brother, please… look at me." "Why should I?" He asked, his words hitting me harder than any slap across the face would. They went straight to my heart piercing it again. I wondered if I would ever get that image of him out of my head. It would definitely take something a lot stronger than butter beer.

"Because I love you, and I know you love me too." I said soothingly, at least I hoped, my words were strangled it was hard to speak at all. "No you don't. If you did that would have never happened!" He said, looking at me now. I watched as tears rolled down his pale face.

"It's not what you think, I was just saying goodbye honest, I told them we can never be friends again, I'm really sorry, but you know there's no one I love more than you." I said as I cried. "Please you have to forgive me for it, I should have never been so weak, and you wouldn't have. I'm very sorry." I cried.

He scooted back pulling me up to lay beside him. I cupped his face like he normally does to me and gently wiped away his tears. "It's alright, let's just pretend that never happened, please, I-I'd take it back if I c-could. I'm so s-sorry." I cried. He wiped my tears away too.

"I was just trying to be more polite about it, that way they don't start anything." I said. "Mudbloods don't need your politeness, or your hugs, understand?" He asked. "Y-yes I'm s-so sorry." I cried.

"I never want to see you with your hands wrapped around another guy like that, ever." He said, "Especially not Potter." He whispered angrily. "it won't I swear, only you, I promise." I whispered burying my head in his robes. "Then I forgive you." He answered.

"You're one thing I will never let the goldenboy have."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: The first of many surprises comes to you in this chapter, so I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

The next thing I remember, I was walking outside towards the courtyard when something grabbed my arm. It was Ronald Weasley.

"What do you want? Get away from me you filthy Mudblood!" I yelled, pulling my arm back.

"Me? You're the Mudblood. You're a disgrace to wizards everywhere. Yet, you have the nerve to call me a Mudblood!" Ron disappeared, and my father took his place out of nowhere.

"He's right, you know. I'd rather have him as a son than you as a daughter!"

"H-how could you say that? You hate the Weasleys!" I yelled. "He's not even a Slytherin!" The word Slytherin echoed as the skies grew dark.

"And you arrreeee?" a girl hissed.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I asked. A large snake appeared before me. I stumbled back; it was His! Nagini rose her head up into the sky, towering above me.

"You think your name gives you the right to be a Slytherin? What about a Death Eater? He will never pick you! You'll never be good enough!"

"What! A Death Eater?" I asked. Nagini vanished, only to be replaced by Him.

"That's right, Selena. If you ever want to make your father or myself happy, you're going to have to work harder. Trust me, young one, you do want to make me happy. Now, get up. Get up. Get Up. GET UP!"

"GET UP!" I jumped awake and looked around. Snape was standing in front of us and the couch. Draco rubbed his eyes. I blinked a couple times, trying to focus.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed.

"Selena!" both of them snapped.

"Sorry, it was an accident!"

"And I suppose your explanation of why you missed your classes was that it was an accident as well?" he asked.

"No, I can explain that… Um…"

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you tell me what happened right now" Snape ordered.

"Professor-"

"I believe I said **Mr.** Malfoy, did I not?"

"Yes sir. Sorry."

"Trust me, you will be. Now, Mr. Malfoy!" Snape snapped.

I jumped and hid my face in Draco's chest. "Selena forgot her homework. I told her to go ahead and get it, and I'd explain why she was late to you later. But then…" He looked down at me. Great, I'm so screwed now.

"Go on" Snape said sternly.

"Then, I didn't feel so well, so I left the class before it started. When I met her outside the common room, she informed me that she wasn't feeling very well either." Damn, my twin brother was good. Maybe we could get out of trouble after all.

"Care tell why then, Mr. Malfoy, did you both not go to the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey straight away?" he asked.

Shit! I looked up at Draco hopefully, still clinging onto his uniform for dear life. "We must have fallen asleep before we thought about it" he said nonchalantly.

"Mr. Malfoy, your tone implies to me that you think that's not a big deal" Snape said.

"That is correct, Professor" he answered. I was too afraid to look, but could only imagine the horrid expression Snape wore on his face as of now. I tightened my grip nervously, waiting for the explosion.

"You two are in so much trouble. I went looking for you, asking every Professor, ghost, and Slytherin in the school of your whereabouts. Not only that, but I had to have McGonagall cover my classes, and I informed the Headmaster and had Filch and Hagrid searching the entire grounds for you two!" he growled.

I tried to decipher through his words. He didn't mention one key person. "Professor-?"

"Now is not the time. I suggest you be quiet" he snapped.

"Please sir, I just wanted to know if you… had time to talk to our father?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern right now, but yes I did. He is not pleased, but he is not the one you should fear" he warned. I shuddered. "Both of you get up now" he ordered.

"No, please!" I began to cry. Draco stood up, carrying me in front of him. I moved my arms up, wrapping them around his neck, and continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Sir please, it wasn't her fault. It was my idea to not go. I told her you wouldn't mind. Let me talk to father, please. We… I… didn't mean to cause so much trouble" Draco said. I couldn't believe how nice he was being to me.

Especially after what really happened… It made me feel guilty, but not guilty enough to actually tell them the truth. I'd be dead if I did, and he'd get into more trouble for lying. What he said was said. There was no changing it now.

'I owe you big time' I thought instinctively.

'It's okay, you'll make it up to me' he thought. What the hell? How? I looked at him, and he stared at me wide-eyed. I stared back with the same expression and no longer crying.

Snape recognized something was up immediately. "What's going on?" he asked, concerned.

"I… I don't know" Draco answered.

'Can you hear me?' he asked inside his head.

'Yes' I answered.

"This is going to sound crazy, but so do a lot of things in our world. We… we can speak to each other inside our heads" he said.

"Since when?" Snape asked calmly, sounding not at all shocked.

AN: Will update more really soon! Please review, thanks! Way more surprises in store! Hope you liked! Thanks to my beta luvsanime02 for all her help!


	20. Chapter 20

"Since just now! Why else in bloody hell would we be freaking out right now?" Malfoy exclaimed.

'You just sounded like Weasley' I laughed.

He glared at me. 'Don't push it' he thought back.

"Watch your tone with me, Mr. Malfoy. Today's previous events are not going to be just discarded because of this one" Snape warned.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Snape, will you just tell us what's going on!" he yelled.

Snape glared at Draco threateningly, shutting him up instantly. "It is Professor Snape while we are at school, boy, and either way I am your godfather, and I demand respect" Snape growled.

"Sorry, just please help us!" Draco said.

"What did you two dream about?" he asked.

"Really, there's no time for this!" Draco yelled.

"First off, yes there is Draco, so stop being so dramatic, and secondly, it has everything to do with it, so focus! Now Selena, what did you dream about?" he asked. I shook my head. "Selena, you have to tell us."

"Please don't make me. It was really personal" I whined.

"As it should be, now tell us!" Snape ordered.

"Yes sir..." I explained my whole dream to them, keeping my face down the whole time.

When I was done I looked up at Draco, sure that his face would be one of ridicule. What I found surprised me even more then the whole 'being able to talk in our heads' ordeal. He looked panicked and shocked.

"Draco, that is the same dream you had, isn't it?" Snape asked.

"Yes professor, though father said as a son not as a daughter of course" Draco answered. I was shocked too.

"Sna- I mean, Professor Snape, how is it we remember every detail of our dream?" I asked.

Snape sighed. "We have a lot to talk about. Let's go to my office.

"Draco carried me the whole time, even as we walked past the students in detention, which of course included Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco scowled at them as he walked past. I just buried my head in his shoulder and ignored them.

Other Gryffindors were there too, and a couple Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but no Slytherins of course. I think I could be the only Slytherin he ever gave detention to.

"Get to work cleaning cauldrons. When you are done, start on your homework assignments" Snape instructed, before leading us into the back where his office was.

"On second thought, we may have to discuss all of this with your mother and father. It would be easier then telling them later" Snape said. I flinched.

'It's okay, this is important. Don't be afraid. I will protect you, trust me' Draco thought.

'Yes brother, I trust you.' Snape and Draco touched the silver serpent amulet that now served as a portkey to Malfoy Manor.

We arrived just in front of the tall black gates. I racked my brain for the new password. "The purest of bloods" I whispered out loud. We watched as the enchantments vanished, and the gates opened, allowing us to pass through.

Dolby greeted us kindly. I smiled at the little house elf, glad that it wasn't Finny. Dolby led us in and announced our arrival. Our father approached us angrily.

"Wait!" Snape called. "We are not here for that. There is something we must discuss. Something you will be proud of" Snape informed him.

Father looked confused. "Fine, then let's go to my study."

We all followed him upstairs silently. Draco sat down, adjusting me so I was able to see them. "They've made Vinculum." Our father looked surprised.

'Ask them what it means' I told Draco.

"Sir, what does Vinculum mean?" Draco asked.

Our father smiled. "I am so proud of you two right now."

"Really, but why? What is Vinculum?" I asked.

"That's what I want to explain. Vinculum means 'the bond' in Latin. It's a very rare gift. It only happens sometimes between magical twins. Mainly… Purebloods, and Slytherins, if they attend Hogwarts. But there's more… Being that the gift is so rare…" Snape explained.

"The Dark Lord favors them. He goes after any bonded twins he finds, hoping to convert them to Death Eaters" our father finished.

"Then, that explains the dream" Draco and I said at once.

"Yes, and why you two are bonding better too. The bond helps twins grow closer to one another. They will sometimes end up saying things at the same time. They will fight for and protect each other by any means they feel necessary.

They make great fighters, and are very useful as spies as well, because they don't need to talk out loud, since they can communicate telepathically. Once they have had experience, of course" Snape explained.

So that's why we've been closer lately, and why he is defending me now. "Um, since you're so proud, does that mean we're not in trouble?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, where were they?" Lucius asked.

"They were sick, but they didn't go to the infirmary, because they fell asleep" Snape said.

"You had your godfather and I worried sick" Lucius said. I cringed.

"I told you, you weren't getting out of trouble. Nice try though." I whimpered.

"You both are grounded to my office. You are only allowed to do work, or whatever I tell you to. If you disobey me even once, then you'll be spanked. No second chances, understand?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir" we both answered.

"You will only go to dinner as well" Lucius said.

"Yes father" I said.

"But, didn't we miss dinner?" Draco asked.

"And?" Lucius asked.

"But-"

'Don't! You're going to get us in trouble' I thought.

"I mean… yes father" he said glumly.

'Don't worry; our school has a buffet. We can eat as much as we want and hide some, hopefully' I thought.

"Selena!" Malfoy chastised.

'Shh! This time, it helps you too, and don't act all innocent. I know you better than they do.'

"What's going on?" they asked.

"Hey, you guys are doing it too!" I said.

"Selena, cut it out. What's going on?" Snape asked.

"Nothing, I just told him that I think I left my homework in my room. Will we be able to get it and our work and all that?" I asked.

"Yes, but you're sleeping in my office as well. You two can share the couch" he said.

"But, where are you going to sleep?" Draco asked.

"That door goes to my room, and then the common room" Snape said.

Draco nodded. 'Yaaayyyy' he thought sarcastically. I stopped myself from smiling.

"Well, now that you all know, we should be headed back" Snape said.

"Yes, stay out of trouble. I mean it" Lucius said.

"Yes father."

I hopped off Draco's lap, and we walked back downstairs. "Bye mother!" we waved.

She ran over to us. "It's so weird without you here" she told us. "Selena, at least you managed to wear one of the outfits I packed. You look nice" she complimented.

"Thank you. I promised I would" I said.

"Good job. Love you" she said.

"Love you, too." We touched the snake amulet again and were teleported back to the office.

"But Sir, you didn't explain one thing, the Death Eater part?" I asked. He grabbed my arm roughly. "Ow!"

"Don't talk about it ever, do you hear me?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir."

"If I ever hear you talk about it, and neither I nor your father brought it up, you will be in more trouble then you could ever imagine, understand?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I understand Professor."

"Good, that goes for you too, Draco" Snape said.

"Go get everything you're going to need. You will be allowed one hour in the morning for you two to shower and change, but that's it. No talking to any one at all while you're there. Only at dinner, understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir" we answered.

"Good. I will walk you to get your things. It's almost lights out anyways" he said.

"Okay." We walked to the dungeons, trying to keep as far behind him as we could without getting yelled at. Everyone watched us as we walked in. We went down the hall to the rooms.

'Are you scared about the Death Eater part?' I asked.

'Let's not worry about it; he hasn't even been around in years' he said.

'But, you heard the legends; do you think the dark lord will come back to power?' I asked fearfully. We were in separate rooms but could still talk through the bond, since it doesn't have a limit.

'Maybe, but let's not think about that right now. We have enough to worry about. If it ever happens, we'll have to worry about it then' he thought.

'Our lives are really going to change a lot when that happens, aren't they?' I asked.

'Yes, but no matter what, we have each other' he thought.

'Aww, look who's being all mushy' I thought back. I finished up gathering my things and headed back to the hallway where he was waiting.

"The best part is that you can't prove it" he said smiling.

AN: As always, R&R, and special thanks to luvsanime02! Hope you liked!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: R&R and thanks luvsanime02! My stories wouldn't be as good without you as my beta!

I watched as they followed me in and set their stuff down by the couch. "Alright, now off to bed, both of you" I commanded.

"But Sir, what about our homework?" Selena asked.

'So, now of all times you decide to care about your marks?' I thought to myself. My brain has been totally scattered from today's events, if I overlooked homework.

How on earth is it possible that I, Professor Snape, the strictest professor in the school, just overlooked homework?

I must give out at least double what every other professor gives. I really need to just clear my mind, and then get off to bed myself.

"Right, well, I guess I will allow you to stay up, but only, ONLY, to do homework. Nothing else gives you the right to be awake."

"Yes Sir" she answered.

"I mean it. Both of you better heed my warning from earlier; you will not get another one" I said sternly.

With a wave of my wand, the door behind them to exit into my classroom was locked.

Satisfied, I turned around and went to my room.

I lie in my bed and let my mind wander. They are just kids. They have no clue what this entails for them, what life they will be forced to live, whether they accept it or try to fight it, whether they like it, or 'hopefully,' hate it.

Actually, I don't know which outcome would be better. If they liked it, that would mean they would have turned evil themselves. However, it would be easier for them.

If they hated it, which would have been my first option, then they were still good inside, but that could turn out to be far more dangerous and life-risking for them. I know all too well about Vinculum. Especially the ways the dark lord has dealt with it.

Most of the time he enjoys using their will to protect each other against them. To torture one, he would simply torture the other. Through the bond they could feel the other's emotions running through them.

It was heartbreaking, to say the least. He had only just barely grasped a pair of them, and did plenty of destruction with their use. But when the twins tried to rebel and murder him,he took both their lives instantly.

He was said to have never given a second thought about it. But we all knew that he was just waiting for the day when he could get his hands on another pair.

The worst part is that he effortlessly has this pair completely locked in, their parents believing it to be a great honor that their offspring will be treasured so much by their lord.

The children, being so young and naïve, are going to be brought up learning that evil is good, and good is their only enemy. They will have plenty of training from their years at Hogwarts as well.

Of course, it's not like they really have any percent of a choice in the matter. If they refuse, I know exactly what he'll do.

Family will be threatened first, and then eventually, if it came to it… each other.

Could I sit back and just let any of this happen? Would I allow the children that I've fonded over since they were just babies (and still continue to) to turn into such manipulated slaves?

If I could, then how far would I let it go? Until a parent died, or both? Until he threatened them with each other?

Or perhaps, I'd be one of his pawns in getting them to comply with his demands. Maybe him taking myself out of the equation first would be the best.

His last hope would be to threaten the other twin. A price which that they will think of as greater than their own lives.

I stretched out on my bed. I don't remember falling must have been really early when I finally did.

Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Six o'clock... as always, for the last how many years? I sighed. I wondered if the kids slept any better than I did.

Probably not, with all that they had on their minds. The news was dumped on them pretty quickly.

"I don't know if I want to" I whispered hesitantly.

He laughed maniacally. "My sweet girl, you say that as if you have a choice" he said between laughs.

I cringed away from him.

With the smile still evident on his face, he leaned in closer. "But of course, you are one would be stupid enough to resist such an offer, especially from their _gracious_ lord" he emphasized before pausing.

In a moment, all the kindliness was wiped from his face, and traded with anger.

"Especially since I know how much your family means to you, and that brother of yours as well-"

"Don't touch him!" I blurted out.

I was surprised to find that he just laughed again. "Such strength and passion, that will only continue to increase as you grow" he said circling around me as if he were a judge trying to determine best in show.

I followed him with my eyes quickly. I could feel my ears growing hot, and my eyes burning with the tempting tears threatening to spill forth.

"It would be a shame if it turned out to be for nothing,if something might just happen, accidentally, of course."

"It all depends on your decisions. I would choose wisely, if I were you" he warned.

"I will let you be for a while, but I will be , by then you will have gained enough knowledge to find out where your true loyalties really lie" he informed me.

I was surrounded, and engulfed with black smoke as he disappeared. I wandered through the dark shadows helplessly. Eventually, helplessness turned into aimlessness, until I couldn't bear it any longer.

With his words running clearly through my mind, I fell onto the clouded grass, and gave into my temptations and began crying.

"Why?" I yelled. "Why us?" I screamed.

I felt the earth moving around me, and could see the fog starting to disappear. I finally was able to open my eyes, and saw my brothers' gazing back into mine worryingly.

"Why?" I cried again, jumping into his embrace. He hugged me tightly, and rubbed my back, now sobbing as well.

"I don't know why. I wish I could take your pain away. I wish I could do it on my own, I do. But unfortunately, that's not an option."

"We have no options!" I cried. We hugged each other tightly, both of our bodies shaking with sobs.

"We will make a new option. I promise we will" he said. "He may be able to get into our dreams, but he cannot get into our minds, like we can with each other."

"The dream world is his only way. We have other ways, and we will make a new option" he said, continuing to rub my back.

"We have plenty of time. He's not going to use us until it's absolutely necessary. He informed me of that.

He wants us to be as strong and trained as possible first. We are of no use to him while we're still weak."

"Just don't worry about anything right now. You can't stress yourself out this much. Give it time." I finally stopped crying, and looked at him again.

"Show me your dream" he said. I nodded, and waited for him to close his eyes.

I followed in closing mine, and gently touched his forehead, replaying through my dream instantaneously.

Somehow we knew we could do this and how. We probably would have felt really stupid at that moment if it didn't work so lucky for us that it did.

He nodded briefly, not saying a word. 'Show me yours' I thought. He nodded, and did the same.

His was more informational than emotional. Regretfully, the dark lord decided that I would need more persuasion than he did.

Unfortunately, I have a feeling he's right, which scares me even more...


	22. Chapter 22

Draco stood up and stretched, "Let's go to breakfast, we can discuss this later."

"But we can't remember?" I asked.

He sighed, "Damn, I forgot, and I'm starving."

"Well since you have returned to reality can't we please talk about this?" I asked.

"Selena, I'm not in the mood, and you know how I get when I haven't had my pumpkin juice." He warned. I could feel his mood decreasing by the second but I wasn't about to give in this time.

I was going to use what little control I'd gained from this experience, and I was going to get my way.

"I don't give a damn about your pumpkin juice at the moment!" I yelled standing up as well.

Okay so maybe not the best way to go about trying to get my way, I could think of a few others that would have better suited this situation, and probably done the trick, working farther towards my advantage.

But it didn't matter now because I was beginning to get angry too.

He wore a shocked expression which informed me that I had about a three second head start, "Now you listen to me Draco Malfoy, I deserve to be listened too, and I want answers and you're going to give them t-"

My three seconds were up, 'Who the hell do you think you're talking to girl?' He thought in order to show me exactly how serious he really was.

'Right now I know just as much as you do. In order for us to stick together in this there will be no secrets, no lying, and you definitely won't be throwing that tongue of yours my way otherwise we will be having some very serious problems and there will be very severe repercussions to those problems, do you understand me?' He asked.

I felt my back touch the wall before I even realized that I was backing up. 'Yes Sir.'

He put his arms on either side of me and looked directly into my eyes, 'Now if you would be so kind as to oblige, I believe I deserve an apology missy.' I shuddered and looked away.

'Do we have to do this the hard way?' He asked.

I clenched my jaw and looked back at him angrily, 'Why, because that's the only way you know how to do things right?'

I tried to slap him but he grabbed my wrist just before it made contact with his face. 'That's the only way you know how to treat anybody!'

I thought trying to slap him with my free hand but he grabbed that wrist too. I struggled against his unyielding grip but I couldn't force myself to meet his eyes.

Careful to still not wake Snape I kept talking to him with my mind, 'EVEN ME! Do I mean anything to you? Huh? Anything at all? You'd gladly sacrifice me to him any day; so that you could take all the 'glory' wouldn't you?'

Still holding my wrists he slammed me up against the wall forcefully, "Look at me." He said out loud.

I froze. "Do as I say." He ordered. With my wrists still pinned to the wall I made a final futile struggle.

"Do as I say." He repeated soothingly. I lifted my head up slowly. "I'm speaking to you directly so that I will be able to make this perfectly clear and therefore I shouldn't have to repeat myself, Don't you ever dare to say anything like that again do you understand me?" He asked.

Without giving me a second to respond he continued, "You know I love you, now more than ever because I can feel it, just as you can. I would do anything to protect you from this or any other thing that could potentially be of danger or risk to you or your feelings. I vow on my life to protect you and keep you safe, eternally." He said.

Looking into his eyes I could tell how perfectly serious he was. There was not a doubt about it in my mind, "And I vow on my life to protect you for eternity as well brother." I returned.

He smiled, "Good then you agree to this, so no more lying, no more secrecy, no more fighting. We are in this together, this is extremely real and whatever happens when it comes down to it we only need each other. No one else matters anymore, understand?" He asked.

"I understand brother and I entirely agree." His face softened and he released his hold on me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"So please stop crying okay, I can't endure to see your tears anymore unless they are happy ones, okay?" He asked.

"I'll try."

He cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tears away tenderly.

"Are you two done?" I jumped and felt Draco stiffen.

'How much do you think he heard?' I asked urgently.

'Not sure, but I think he just came out here, it had to of been after you hugged me at least or you would have seen him.' We both turned towards him.

"Very well then, I want all of the cauldrons cleaned and polished until they look brand new, don't do anything foolish I'll be out shortly, and you better be working." He warned.

Draco glared at Snape; he isn't as used to being ordered around all of the time like I am.

"Yes Sir, we're on it." I answered pulling Draco towards the door.

Snape unlocked it with a wave of his wand allowing us to go in, "Oh and here's the key for the storage closet." He said throwing the key to Draco.

What we weren't expected to see was a bunch of passed out students. Among them were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I shut the door quietly and turned to see Draco smirking.

'This could be fun.' We thought concurrently. 'So what's the plan, how long do you think Snape will be gone should we lock the door?' I thought.

'No that'd just get us into more trouble and it's not worth it when he can just wave his wand and open the door back up, it wouldn't even buy us a second.' He thought back.

'So maybe we could just pretend like it wasn't us?' I thought.

'Let's just hurry and see how it plays out then decide later.' He explained.

'Okay.' We snuck over to the closet and I waited while he opened it quietly with the keys.

We went straight for the supplies, 'hmm… let's see… this looks pretty disgusting.' I thought.

'This should work too.' Draco smiled. We didn't have enough time to mix anything so we just looked for the grossest things to poor on them.

'What do you have?' He asked.

'A bottle of fire slug slime and a jar of Salamander spit.' I said.

'I found a jar of goblin drool, quick let's hurry before Snape comes, I have dibs on Potter you can get Weasley and Granger.' He said.

'You know we are both going to be spanked for this right?'I asked.

'Yeah, but it'll totally be worth it.' He answered.

'Definitely, just making sure you knew I've been in since I saw them.' I agreed.

'Glad to hear you're not backing down, you have more spunk then I thought sis.' He said.

'You shouldn't underestimate me brother.' We stood over them smiling victoriously.

I poured the one that didn't look or sound as disgusting on Hermione, it was the Salamander spit.

I made sure to carefully get it in her hair and clothes as Draco instructed telepathically but not on her face so she wouldn't wake up.

Draco poured the goblin drool on Harry and I slowly took pride in covering Weasley with the Salamander Slime.

'What should we do with the containers?' I asked.

'Leave it here so they can all see what they're covered in.' He said.

"Great idea, so what should we do now? Should we start on the cauldrons?' I asked.

'Nah… I don't feel like it we're in trouble anyways, might as well relax now.' He reflected.

'I have a better idea; we should wake them so that we can see their faces.' I sneered.

'I love it; you impress me more and more every minute.' I smiled.

'So any idea on how we should wake them?'

'Leave it to me, but be ready we are about to be caught, this should lure Snape in.' I advised.

'Go ahead.' Hermione was sitting in between the boys with Ron in the aisle seat.

"Spider! Spider!" I yelled right in his ear as loudly as I could. Ron flailed around jumping out of his seat and falling to the floor.

The others awoke and looked around confused. Their faces turned angry rapidly and then morphed into disgusted looks as they all realized that they were covered in sticky substances.

"Uck, what is this?" Harry asked.

"I think I just found out, look!" Hermione exclaimed pointing frantically at the empty containers.

Draco and I were laughing as hard as we were capable of. "The itsy…" Draco joined in, "bitsy spider…" We sang it together pointing at Ron who was glaring at us from the floor.

"Why you!" He started. I hopped up on one of the tables.

"What you didn't like the fire slug slime? So disappointing I spent all that time picking it out and pouring it just for you."

"Why would you do this Selena?" Hermione asked.

"Hey how'd you guess that I did the same for you? You got off a little easier though." I explained.

"But why Selena we don't understand?" Harry asked.

"What can I say, no sense in making excuses I was bored and wanted to have a little fun, Draco took care of your present though Harry, not me." I said casually.

"You're going to pay for this!" Ron shouted.

"Tsk Tsk… too much temper on you, your hair's as red as your face," I began as Ron lunged towards me and grabbed me by my collar.

Draco went to make a move but I held up my hand to stop him, "Don't worry Draco, I got this under control, I wouldn't do this if I were you Weasley." I said nonchalantly.

"And why the bloody hell not, is it because your brother is here?" He asked angrily.

"No you daft pig, I already stopped Draco, though I wouldn't test his patience if I were you, thank Merlin himself I'm not, I'd trust me on that, he's not known for his mercy, the real reason is because Snape is coming." I notified him.

By now all the others were groggy-eyed students were wide awake and staring at the scene playing out in front of them.

I continued, "In three… two… one-" The door banged open and Snape barged into the room, "Aw Snape, right on cue." Draco said welcomingly.

"He's usually not one to be late for anything; it's one of his pet peeves, other than the actual ghost peeves." I watched Weasley's face during this whole ordeal.

'His expressions are quite amusing to me, Weasley is definitely one to wear his emotions on his, I would say sleeve but they are definitely on his face.' Draco's smirk grew wider.

"You got that right Selly." He said out loud.

"What right, she didn't even say anything?" I heard Hermione ask.

"She did actually you just couldn't hear it." Draco said.

"You're a filthy liar she hasn't said a word I would know!" Ron asked.

"We don't need to say things out loud anymore; we can talk to each other in our heads." I explained gladly, "Which you wouldn't be able to do whether you obtained the power or not considering you don't have a brain, the most you think about is shoving your face full isn't that right?"

"That's enough they have no need, or interests hopefully, to identify the vinculum between you two." Snape said. I saw Granger's eyes widened and smiled.

'Granger seems to be pretty interested.' I informed Draco.

"Indeed she does." He answered out loud toying with them further.

"Knock it off!" Weasley yelled.

"Bite me." I retorted. "Then again your fat ass might actually try something like that."

"Weasley let go of her now or you will be in detention for the rest of the year for threatening another student." Snape warned.

He shoved me away from him but I put my hand back to catch the table so I wouldn't move much, "Well that was quite rude."

"Everyone except you five leave now, I didn't mean to keep you here all night so whatever amount of detention I assigned you is completed, don't worry about coming back for the remaining days." Snape ordered.

"You three front and center." He ordered pointing at the Gryffindors. The others dispersed quickly and quietly.

"They didn't even say goodbye, how rude, so many rude people in this school." I said mock pouting.

"That's enough out of you Miss Malfoy." He said.

"Whatever Snape, you always ruin all the fun." I said still pouting. He strode towards me and angrily pulled me off the table by my arm.

"Ow! Damn Snape can't you take a joke?" I whined as he pulled me with him back to where he was standing in front of the Gryffindors.

"I've had as many jokes as I can take out of you today, and if you continue with this behavior I will punish the both of you as they watch is that what you want?" He asked.

"No thanks Snape." I answered. He spun me around and landed four sharp smacks.

I jumped and tried to get out of his reach but he held me tightly and spun me back around, "Now that was not a joke, I told you both countless times I am either Professor Snape, or Sir when we are not in school, do I make myself absolutely clear?" He asked.

"Crystal Professor Snape Sir." I said quickly.

Ron could barely contain his giggling. Draco strode towards him, "Do you find something amusing you greasy little-"

"Draco Malfoy if you finish that sentence, so help you I will definitely fulfill the promise I just made, now get over here!"

Draco bit his lip and glared at the redhead. 'Do you think he's serious?' Draco asked.

"Yes, I think he definitely is." I answered.

"Fine then." Draco backed away from him. Snape pushed me towards him and I clung to Draco's side as we both glared our enemies down.

'How could I have ever contemplated being friends with the likes of them? I deserved every time you punished me for that, I was being horrendously dim-witted brother.' I thought.

'It's Alright I forgive you.' He replied rubbing my arm gently.

"I am positive that I have a clear understanding of what happened previously of my presence. Mr. Weasley you have earned yourself another week of detention, I'll be seeing you later. As for you Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter, you have done nothing to provoke either sides of this quarrel, or make a scene in this instance, so consider yourselves intensely lucky to avoid any further punishment thus far. Now I suggest that the three of you report to breakfast immediately, after you wash up of course." Snape commanded.

"Yes Professor." They answered.

And so the Gryffindors left leaving us to our dooming fate.


	23. Chapter 23

I looked up at Snape fearfully.

"You two, my office, now." Snape ordered.

I carefully slid past Snape and into the office, "You're not going to tell father are you?" I asked.

"Your father will hear about this, I do report everything to him, but he should be the least of your worries as of now Selena. I told you that I am going to be the one to punish you both when you choose to behave this way." Snape said.

I shivered but decided that for once I wasn't going to fight against my punishment. I made my choice before this happened knowing fully well what the repercussions would be.

"Let's get this over with because I'm hungry and I am allowed to attend breakfast, Selena you first." Snape said.

I nodded and made my way towards him silently.

Snape raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "What's going on, where's the whining and screaming and apologizing?"

"I'm not sorry so there's no point in apologizing." I answered.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"No, I didn't mean that disrespectfully sir. It's just that I knew what I was doing, and I did exactly what I meant to do. I knew what you would do too… but I thought it was worth it." I shrugged.

"Well let me change your mind." He said pulling me swiftly over his lap. He slid my skirt up and my panties down before starting.

The first smack was harder than usual and I gasped at the force behind it. I was surprised when the following ones were just as hard if not harder.

"Maybe if you are starting to think that a spanking is worth getting into trouble then I should step it up a notch." He said.

"Ouch, no sir please stop it hurts!" I whined. My plan to stay silent and give in was not working as well as I thought and I started squirming to get away from the painful smacks.

"It's supposed to that way when you come up with idiotic plans like these, you will remember that it is not worth the punishment." He explained.

"Ow okay, I'm sorry I said that just please stop." I tried.

"Was it worth it now?" he asked. I bit my lip stubbornly refusing to give in.

"Alright have it your way then," He said, "Accio hairbrush."

I whimpered but refrained from giving in.

He brought the brush down hard, "Ahhh, please."

"Answer my question Selena!" Snape snapped.

"You can't change my mind." I tried.

"Watch me." With that the smacks came quickly and painfully.

I started screaming towards Draco with my mind, 'What do I do?'

His hand flew to his forehead at the intensity behind my message, 'Why don't you just tell him what he wants to hear?'

'You mean give in?' I questioned.

'It seems to be that that's the only way to save your backside, besides no one else is here, this stays between us and you and I know the truth, who cares what Snape thinks,' He asked, 'You've impressed me, I never thought you would have gone this far, I'm proud of you, it's time to give in.'

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer as the pain was becoming too severe, "It w-wasn't w-worth it."

"I'm glad you're starting to see things my way," He said adding even more force behind the smacks so that I was now yelping with each one, "Now say it like you mean it." He responded stiffly.

"Ow okay sir, I'm v-very ouch uh s-sorry b-bout what I d-did, and it w-wasn't w-worth it at all." I answered. He stopped immediately and after redressing me he pulled me up into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably as he rubbed my back in soothing circular motions.

"It's alright I forgive you, thank you for apologizing, and don't let anything like this happen again or your punishment will be much more severe," He pulled my arms back to look into my eyes but I averted his, " Look at me," He said pulling my chin up, "and next time I advise that you cooperate understand?"

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good, now why don't you go get started on those cauldrons?" He asked.

"But I don't want to do them by myself…" I started but he shook his head at me.

"That wasn't meant to be a question Selena that was an order." He said.

I gave him my best pouty face but it didn't work, "Refusing to follow through with it will earn you more time over my lap is that what you want?"

I shook my head vigorously. He spoke slowly and pointed at the door, "Then go do as I say right now."

"Yes sir." I grumbled, slowly shuffling off his lap and out of the room. I shut the door behind me and sighed. This really sucks.

I tried to pick up a few cauldrons at once but it didn't work and it only made me angry. Unfortunately I had no choice, well I did but it was either do it now, or get spanked again and do it after, the latter didn't seem like a very good idea as I tried to rub the remaining sting away.

I cringed when I heard the first smacks start followed by Draco's moaning. I decided that it was best that I get busy so it would take my mind off of the situation in the other room. I sighed, there had to be an easier way to do this.

I shook my head feeling really stupid, duh, witch. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the first cauldron, "Wingardium Leviosa." I chanted, and with a flick of my wand the first cauldron rose into the air. I set it down inside the sink and spent the next minute or so levitating the rest of them over.

Being a witch came in a lot of handy sometimes. But at other times it leads me into trouble. It's just so tempting at times, like now. I know that I'm supposed to wash these with my hands but… Snape would never notice if I just cheated on a couple would he?

Besides if he caught me I could just play dumb and pretend like I didn't know. My mind was made up and once again there was no going back now, if I was quiet enough he wouldn't even notice, "Scourgify." I whispered.

In no time the cauldrons started scrubbing themselves clean. I smiled to myself and sat back in a chair waiting, and now all I had to do was levitate the cauldrons out of the sink and back where they belong, and from the door to the sink. However after a few minutes I started to get scared that Snape could walk in at any minute so I snuck over to the door and pressed my ear up against it.

When I heard the two of them talking I knew that they had to be almost done. I quickly took my wand out again and aimed it at the cauldrons. Unluckily I realized something all too late and I froze in place. I had no clue how to make the spell stop.

I put my hands on my head, come on Selena think. I racked my brain for the answer but came up short. Frustrated I ran my hands through my hair. If I couldn't stop this magically then maybe I could stop this physically.

I ran over to the sink and snatched the scrub brush but it pulled back towards the sink forcefully. After a few moments of playing tug of war with the brush, Snape and Draco entered. I quickly held onto the brush pretending light I was the one willing it to move.

"Look at that for once you managed to follow orders." Snape complimented.

Sometimes I get the feeling that he knows exactly what I am attempting and he just plays along until it blows up in my face for pure joyful pleasure on his part. He looked around the room and I took my chance to make one last effortful struggle with the brush.

Unfortunately it won once again as I was thrown back onto the floor. I yelped and stood up quickly only to see Snape's disapproving gaze. I was once again unconsciously tying to rub the sting away but Snape intervened pulling me forward by my arm.

His strong grip forced me to look at him and I stood on the tips of my toes feeling like I was going to lose contact with the ground at any second. His glare stayed focused on me as he spoke, "What is this?"

I could tell how furious he was and was damn well going to try my hardest not to provoke him. But unfortunately I made a huge mistake by going to my back up plan, "I um… I'm cleaning the cauldrons just as you asked."

"It's not what you're doing that irritates me; it is how you are doing it." He explained as if I didn't already know that.

"I don't know what you mean sir you asked me to clean them up and I am, and I'm sort of studying as well." I whispered.

He spun me around and quickly applied five sharp smacks, "Ow! What was that for?" I yelled.

"Don't you dare speak to me with that tone of voice, and don't you dare lie to me either, explain yourself right now or you will find yourself over my lap again before you can say sorry." He warned.

"I knew you wouldn't approve of this so I tried to stop it before you came back, but I was stupid enough to not realize until the last second that I don't know the spell to stop this one." I blurted.

He spun me around again and I once again felt the familiar sting of his hand. I started crying immediately dreading the fact that I was about to be punished again but the smacks ceased and I was once again face to face with my overprotective godfather.

"The only reason that I am not holding true to my threat is because you didn't lie to me Selena. You will wash the rest of these cauldrons by hand and by yourself," He started but I foolishly opened my mouth to protest, "Do you want to do this after we have another little discussion about your blatant disobedience?" He asked.

"No sir, I'll do them right now." I answered sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. I want these done by the time I come back from breakfast so get to it, and just to ensure that you do not help her," Snape began.

He waved his wand and Draco flew back into a chair, "Why did you do that?" Draco asked as he tried to stand up but was unsuccessful.

"I believe I just told you both exactly why, it's just a little gluing charm to keep you from moving," Snape explained, "Completely harmless but it will serve its purpose."

"What am I supposed to do just sit here until you come back?" Draco whined.

"Precisely, I'd use a mute charm to but then you would just communicate in your heads so there'd be no point." Snape said.

Draco glared at him but his eyes widened and turned entirely apologetic when Snape stalked over to him. He put his hands on either armrest and looked directly into his eyes, "You listen to me boy I can do much worse than this, now unless you want to experience this firsthand I suggest you sit there and get your attitude in check before I return."

"Yes sir." He answered averting his eyes to the floor.

He turned back to me, "And what are you waiting for?"

"I was just," I pointed towards the sink, "I still don't know how to…"

He waved his wand and the brush and soap dropped into the sink, "Maybe next time you'll think before you cast spells you silly girl. Now give me your wand."

I swiftly handed it over into his outstretched hand, "But sir I was using Wingardium Leviosa to move the cauldrons."

"You daft girl this is supposed to be a punishment therefore you have to move and wash the cauldrons all by yourself with no magic involved, if not it wouldn't be considered a punishment." He explained.

"Fine whatever." I muttered turning around.

He pulled me back, "Selena you know I love you but you're really starting to deplete my supply of patience. Could you please just humor me and do what I ask?"

I looked down and yet again I felt guilty, he was trying to let me off easily and all I just kept throwing it back in his face, "I'm sorry, I'll have it done by the time you come back, I promise."

"Thank you," and with that he turned and strode off towards the great hall.

I quickly got to work scrubbing out the cauldrons trying my hardest to finish before Snape got back. Draco quickly fell asleep with nothing to entertain him. I was on the last one when Snape entered, "I'm sorry I honestly tried to finish, but this is the last one."

"It's alright Sel, I know you did. Just finish up and wake your brother up." He instructed.

"Yes sir." I answered extremely happy that he wasn't angry with me. I finished and nudged Draco awake. He jumped, "It's alright it's just me, wake up."

He rubbed his eyes sleepily but didn't attempt to move from the spot until Snape spoke, "It's alright Draco I lifted the charm come here."

Draco and I walked over to his desk unexpectedly. Snape looked at us for a moment as if deciding on something and then pulled out something wrapped in paper towels. He opened it up and gave us each half a bagel with butter on it, "Eat those, since you skipped dinner yesterday I don't want either of you passing out at some point during the day and going to the hospital wing when you should be in class."

"Thank you sir," we both answered gratefully.

'So do you think that's the real reason he gave us these?'

'I don't know Selly, why analyze it, I'm starving let's just eat.' Draco responded telepathically.

I smiled and happily took a bite, 'If you ask me, I think it's because Snape cares way more than we ever realized he did.'

"Would you stop smirking at me weirdly and finish your breakfast?" Snape asked.

I jumped, "How does he always know things without looking?" I whispered.

"Maybe it's part of that whole extra caring theory you have." Draco retorted sarcastically.

This time it was Snape who smirked, which is about as rare as being able to stroll past a Hungarian Horntail without a fight.


	24. Chapter 24

During the first class, I looked over at Harry and he glared at me hatefully. I was taken aback and he notices the saddened look that I gave, and his eyes immediately cooled, and turned to a look of curiousness.

My eyes widened and I quickly looked away, 'So how pissed do you think father's going to be?'

'Honestly not much, but he'll probably put on a show if Snape is there, and either way lecture us about the waste of materials and how he will have to pay to get them replaced,' Draco paused, 'I think he'll secretly be extremely proud of you, he might not show it though, but I'm sure he is.'

'Why?' I asked.

"Because he hate's Harry and his dumb friends, maybe even more than we do sometimes,' Draco said.

'Oh yeah, right,' Selena paused wondering if she should continue any further but she felt like she had too, 'But why do we hate them?'

'He made a fool out of me in front of our whole grade at the beginning of the year! Or do you not remember that because you were too busy defending them?' Draco asked, 'I tried to be his friend Selena, I offered him friendship, if he wants to blatantly refuse then he can piss off.'

'I'm sorry,' I answered.

He took my hand under the table and rubbed it softly, 'It's alright.'

When the class was dismissed I grabbed my belongings and hurried out into the corridor, but I paused momentarily, "Are you coming?"

"Actually I have to go use the loo, I'll catch up to you, you don't have to wait," I lied.

He nodded and smiled, "Okay, see you in class."

I smiled back, 'Okay.'

He made his way to the staircase and I walked right past the girl's lavatory and down the next corridor, I didn't have to stop long before I spotted him, Harry stood there waiting in almost the exact spot he had previously.

"I didn't know if you'd come or not, but I figured I'd try," He said.

"I've gotten better at reading people since then," I answered.

"How'd you get rid of Malf… Draco?" Harry asked.

"Draco, no I can't do this, I promised him no more secrets, and no more lying, I have to go," I started but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "I'm only asking for a minute, I deserve that much."

I dropped my gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling guilty, "I only did Ron and Hermione."

"Which I don't understand, since Hermione has done nothing but been completely nice to you, how could you?" Harry asked.

I clinched my jaw shut, "Look if you only want to lecture me, and try to give me a guilt trip it won't work, I am Selena MALFOY, and I always will be."

"And what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Why did you do it?" I counter-questioned him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Why didn't you take his hand, become his friend, why did you choose to make him look like a fool instead?" I asked.

"He was asking that I give up the one friend that I already made, he was insulting Ron to his face," Harry started.

"Only after Ron laughed at his name," I defended.

"Whose side are you on?" Harry asked.

"My family's side," I answered.

"Whose side were you on then?" Harry asked knowingly.

"That's not fair," I said.

"LIFE isn't fair," Harry argued.

"You are in no position to tell me that! You have no clue!" I yelled as I began to storm off.

But I stopped and turned at his question, "What is right?"

"What?" I asked.

"If you can't judge something by how fair it is, you should at least be able to judge it by what is right… so what is right?" He asked.

I turned away, "I don't know anymore." With that I left without looking back.

I managed to get to class on time, but I knew Draco would be curious as to why I took so long so I already had a lie ready, 'Sorry I ran into Professor Mcgonagall and wanted to ask her about the test.'

He didn't even have time to ask me anything before the Professor walked in and he was distracted. I looked at him a few minutes after the lecture had started and he smiled at me.

I smiled back and as I looked into his eyes I was very careful to think, to myself and not to him, 'That was the last lie, I promise,' and I hoped that that secret promise would actually be true.


End file.
